Generator Rex: Made-up Season 8
by YellowAngela
Summary: It's finally here. This might be the final season. Rex and the gang head into the future which might not be all it's cracked up to be. Thank you 00RaiserGundam for proofreading this story. Any mistakes are mine alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue**

 **I do not own.**

"Watch your back." Six yelled to Rex who narrowly missed being stabbed by an overzealous terrorist.

"Yeah, yeah. I see him." Rex replied as he neatly disarmed the man with his BFS before kicking him down with his Punk Busters.

Six and Rex were in a middle of a take down mission of a liberation terrorist group that had taken over a government building. Six's comlink buzzed. He placed a finger on his earpiece.

"Yes. What? Now?" He asked incredulously. He stood still. A terrorist snuck up behind him. As he approached, Six merely punched him over his shoulder, sword still in hand. "Tell her I'm coming now. Wait. Where?" Six did a split kick to take out two assailants on either side of him before striking another in the nose with his palm. "Okay. I'm coming." Six finished his conversation. Taking stock at how many he still needed to stop, he got into a fighting stance and charged. A green blur ran through the room. Soon all the terrorists were lying on the floor.

"Hey, you didn't save any for me." Rex protested.

"Rebecca just went into labor." He said in a tight voice.

Rex's Boogie Pack sprouted from his back. "Where?"

A second later they burst through the roof on their way to the hospital. Callan saw them leave.

"I guess it's our turn." He motioned for his men to go in.

0o0

"You're doing great. Just breath." Beverly said soothingly.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She snapped as another wave of contractions hit. She screamed. Beverly winced but stayed calm. "Where is he?" Rebecca asked when the pain passed.

"He's on his way." Beverly assured her.

Rebecca screamed again.

"Don't push yet. The doctor hasn't arrived." A nurse told her.

"Are you kidding? I can't help… auughh!" Another wave hit her.

"Boy, he wants to come out." Beverly observed.

"Six!" Rebecca shouted.

Six burst into the room still putting on his hospital gown. A cap was already on his head.

"I'm here." He walked over to her side.

"Good." Rebecca said relieved. Then she grabbed his hand as more contractions came. "Where have you been? My water broke hours ago!" She yelled at him.

"Sorry. They were harder to contain than originally thought." Six tried not to show how much she was hurting his hand.

"You should have told White that I _neeeeeed…"_ Rebecca squeezed her eyes and gritted her teeth waiting for the pain to pass. "You!" She finished, falling back against the pillow.

"Where's the patient?" A man in scrubs walked in.

"Guess." Rebecca snapped.

"Ah, Dr. Holiday, ready to have a baby." He asked jovially approaching her.

"I think the baby's ready to come out." Rebecca panted.

"Well, usually first births are slow… holy… the head's already halfway down… nurse, quick get me my…" The doctor went into action.

Six watched as the nurse ran to get the necessary items. He felt helpless and useless as his wife started screaming mathematical formulas in an effort to stay focus.

"X is equal to negative b plus or minus the square root, b square minus four a c all over two aaaaaaa." She squeezed Six's hand so hard he was sure he heard something crack.

"Okay push!" The doctor told her.

"I am!" Rebecca yelled at him.

"Again!"

Rebecca screamed.

"One more time!"

Six waited to hear a scream but instead of a woman, it was a baby's cry he heard. He felt his hand being freed from its iron prison as Rebecca's hand fell limply on the bed.

Six stood dumbfounded as the doctor handed him a pair of scissors.

"Go on. Cut the cord."

Six mechanically snipped the bloody tube. The nurse immediately took the baby to another area in the room to clean him off. The doctor took back the scissors. Everything became surreal as he watched people move and talk. But he heard nothing. He just watched as the baby was cleaned, swaddled and handed to him.

He apprehensively held the tiny bundle in his arms. The boy had quieted down. He looked up at his father with big bright eyes that looked almost silver.

For the first time in his life, Six knew what unconditional love was. This small child who has done absolutely nothing to merit his affection was his. And he loved him. Six knew that he would always love him no matter what. Even his relationship with Holiday and Rex, had started with conditions. But this child, this new life… there was no condition other than he was his.

"Welcome to the world… Kenji." Six lowered him into his mother's arms.

 **Welcome to the start of my season 8. This is just a short start to establish the rest of the story. For those of you who don't know I wrote my first rated M story (nothing really bad just adult themes) and this is sort of a bridge from those events to this event. You don't have to read that to understand this story, however. To the guest who asked, there will be no "sequel" to A Numbers Game. Answers will come as my stories progress… or maybe there will be no answers at all. Evil laugh. Sorry. The ending just means that death might not be a permanent state… or it might be. Who knows? Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you have not read my Generator Next story, you will be confused by these new characters. So you can go and read at least the first three chapters of that fanfic or I will give you a quick rundown of the new people.**

 **Kenji: Six and Holiday's first born. His weapon of choice is the hanbo, which is a short staff. (Age 22 in this story)**

 **Jasmine: The older of Six and Holiday's two twins. She inherited her mother's intellect but has a slightly estranged relationship with her father. (Age 18)**

 **Jade: The younger of the two twins. She is short tempered, has an intense sibling rivalry with her brother, and takes after her father in swordsmanship. (Age 18)**

 **Violeta: The oldest of Rex and Circe's children. She has the sensibilities of her mother but the confidence of her father. She is able to build machines like her father. (Age 15)**

 **Rafael: The youngest of Rex and Circe's children. He was whiny and fearful as a child but grew up to be a mature, empathetic person. He has his mother's sonic scream. He and Violeta have a close brother-sister bond. (Age 13)**

 **Angel: The youngest of the group. He is Caesar and Beverly's only son. He has the idiosyncrasies of both of his parents as well as their intellect and ability to invent. (Age 6)**

 **This story takes place about 19 months after Season 7.**

 **I do not own nada.**

25 years from the present.

A figure wearing navy blue lurked in the shadows of a large metal fortress. Robotic sentinels rolled along the perimeter, patrolling the area as they moved past him. A light from a tower swept through the yard once, twice, and then moved to the back. The figure cooed. A silhouette moved across the yard where the light had just passed through. It disappeared into the shadows of the building. The figured cooed twice. The trees rustled for a second. Then something shot out from the tree and flew under the ledge of the tower with the light.

It was his turn. The robotic sentinel came back. A hanbo shot from his hands and lodge itself into the robot's neck. Sparks flew from the area. The robot tipped over onto its back. The light immediately swept over but a metal hand grew and crushed it. Sirens sounded. A large metal door lifted. Robots began pouring through the opening. The silhouette waited as the last robot left. As the door started closing, the shadow slid in through the crack.

Immediately, the figure removed the ski mask. It was Jade. She scanned her area. Spotting where she needed to go, she ran, accidently breaking a red beam in the process. Several guns popped from the walls and began shooting. Jade pulled a katana from her back blocking the bullets expertly before disarming them. Then using her sword she sliced through a door. It fell with a clang. Before her was a large computer with red lines forming a circle on the monitor.

"Hello, Zaggy." Jade said sardonically. "How's it feel to be invaded?"

"You have been a thorn in my side for too long." The AI said calmly. "You must not be allowed to exist." Several robots appeared through openings in the room.

"Go ahead and try." She hissed as she raised her katana.

Meanwhile outside Kenji and Violeta were making short work of the robots in the yard.

"That's fifteen for me." Violeta announced as her BFS sliced through another sentinel.

She didn't notice one come from behind her. It was blown away by a sonic scream. She turned around startled.

"I got one." Rafael said proudly.

"Good job hermano." She grinned at him.

"Guys, we're not done yet!" Kenji grunted as he smashed his hanbo into the belly of another robot. He pressed a button on the hanbo and on both sides blue energy rods grew. He twirled it and took out the last of the robots. "Okay. Now we're done."

"Show off." Violeta snorted.

"Guys, Jade needs help." Jasmine's voice came into their comlink.

"Have you secured the channels?" Kenji demanded.

"Of course! What do you take me for? I've hacked into Zag-RS's communication system. She can't hear anything we're saying." Jasmine said insulted.

"Fine, can you open the door for us?" Kenji asked.

"I can do that." Violeta said putting her hand on the control pad. Blue lines came from her hand. The door immediately shot up.

"Let's go!" Kenji moved past her.

"You're welcome!" She said sarcastically.

Kenji ran down the hall following the trail of destruction his sister had left. Violeta holding Rafael zoomed past him in her Boogie Pack. She gave him a smirk as she passed him. He returned a scowl. Violeta flew into the room first. She dropped her brother and formed her Smack Hands.

"Take that!" She yelled as she punched a robot. Rafael shot several with his sonic scream.

A staff flew into the room and embedded itself into the chest of a robot who was about to crush Jade. Kenji entered the room and retrieved his staff.

"I had him where I wanted him." Jade told him.

"Sure." Kenji replied. Turning his attention to Zag-RS, he threw his hanbo at the screen. It was deflected by a shield.

"You are not authorized to be here. Prepare to be terrrrmmminnnaaaaaated." The AI's voice slurred the last word.

"Okay, I've isolated the program." Jasmine's voice came into their intercoms. "Quick! Insert the virus!"

"I can't get past the force shield." Kenji said as he slammed his hanbo into the shield.

Violeta put her hand on a panel but got shocked. She slid several feet.

"Vi!" Rafael ran to check on her.

"I'm okay, hermano." Violeta assured him.

Rafael stood up and glared at the AI.

"Nobody messes with my sister." He opened his mouth. The force shield began wavering as Rafael tested different frequencies to disrupt it. Finally the shield wavered and cracked.

Kenji ran to the control panel and pressed a button revealing a tray. Inserting the microchip into the slot he closed it. The red lines began wavering.

"Systems rebooting…. Noooo!" Zag-RS screeched. "You have not heard the last of me!" Then the lines flickered and disappeared from the screen.

Kenji sighed in relief. "We did it."

The building began trembling.

"Uh-oh! Forgot the self-destruct!" Violeta formed her Rex Ride. Rafael hopped on and they fled the room. Kenji grabbed his sister's hand and dragged her down the hall. Jade pulled her hand from his grasp.

"I don't need your help." She snapped at him.

"Just go!" Kenji snapped back.

They barely got out in time as the whole structure fell in on itself. Without Zag-RS holding it together the fortress just became scrap metal.

"Come on. Let's go home." Kenji said wearily.

0o0

Kenji drove through the desert towards some mountains. He drove through the canyons until he seemingly reached a dead end. He turned around. Violeta was already asleep in the back.

"Hey, squirt. We're home." He said softly.

Violeta looked up sleepily. She yawned and stretched. Dragging herself out of the repurposed Providence tank, she walked up to the wall. After placing her hand on it, the side of the mountain slid open. Kenji drove the tank in. Lights automatically turned on.

"You made it back." Jasmine greeted them.

"Yeah, just barely." Kenji said.

"Zag-RS's sentinels are still roaming the streets. I thought you said that was the last compound she was hiding in." Jade complained as she walked out of the tank.

"You've destroyed her hold on the Northern Hemisphere. Now it's just matter of time before we push her back. But you have to see this. It seems she had a backup plan." Jasmine said in a serious tone.

They followed her into a different room. Holiday sat in front of the screen.

"Mom, what's up?" Kenji asked as he walked in.

Holiday turned in her wheel chair. Kenji almost winced. He still couldn't get used to seeing his mother this way.

"Kenji, Jade! I'm glad you made it back. We found something troubling in Zag-RS's files." She said motioning for them to come. "It seems that she has been busy creating a temporal distortion unit."

"English, mom." Jade said impatiently.

"That's a time machine." Caesar said tiredly as he walked in. Beverly came in holding little Angel's hand.

"Raffy!" Little 6 year old Angel ran to his 13 year old cousin. "Tell me what happened."

"Later, mijo." Raffy picked him up for a quick hug.

"It's amazing really. I had no idea Zag-RS had the capabilities of building something that sophisticated… If I had known she had such destructive tendencies…" Caesar rambled.

"It's not your fault." Beverly reassured him.

 _Yes, it is._ Kenji thought bitterly.

"So what is she going to do with it?" Jade asked flopping onto the couch.

"We discovered that she's trying to go back about 20 years." Jasmine answered.

"Why 20 years?" Kenji queried.

"To eliminate the problem at the source." Holiday told him. "She's going back to kill Rex and possibly me and Six."

"Yes, you, their children, have been a hindrance to her plans. No Rex, Dr. Holiday or Six, then no you." Caesar explained.

"Then we have to stop them!" Violeta cried.

"It's easier said than done." Holiday rubbed her face. "We don't know where the time machine is located."

"Or even if it's working." Beverly reminded her.

"Yes, there's that." Holiday amended.

"But if there's even a possibility she can go back and get rid of us… we have to stop her!" Jade looked at everyone for support. "Otherwise there would never have been the Opposition."

"I know." Holiday said softly.

"Where's mom and dad?" Rafael asked.

"They are out looking for possible places Zag-RS could have hidden the machine. Something that huge would require a lot of power. There're only several places it could be." Holiday said tiredly.

"The nuclear sub she stole that started her conquest definitely doesn't have enough power." Jasmine noted.

A monitor blinked on. "How come no one answers when I call?" A wizen old man asked grumpily from the screen.

Holiday sighed. "White Knight, you must have been pressing the wrong button again."

"I know how to work my… my…" He seemed to have drifted off for a second. Then he glared at the people in front of him. "Where's Six?" He demanded.

Holiday bit back tears. Jade sucked in a breath. Jasmine cast her eyes on the floor. Kenji walked up to the screen and placed a comforting hand on his mother's shoulder. "Uncle White, dad was killed last week when Zag-RS invaded the dam. He held off the sentinels so we could get away."

White Knight looked confused. "No, no. That's not how it's supposed to happen." He looked at the group again. "What day is it?"

"Uncle White, do you want me to come sit with you?" Rafael asked.

"Yes, boy. Come to my room." The monitor went blank.

Rafael looked around apologetically. "He's just confused. He doesn't mean anything by it."

"We know, Raffy. Go calm him down." Beverly patted him on his shoulder.

Rafael immediately left.

A few minutes after he left, a message came in from Circe.

"Zag-RS… in Niagara… can't hold… quick." The message was broken.

"We need to get to Niagara now!" Jade said.

"Wait. We don't know what to expect." Holiday said fretfully.

"Well, we're about to find out." Kenji said grimly.

"Your team is too tired to be effective." Caesar said reasonably. "Let the beta team go."

"Sheila, Tony, and George can go." Beverly said firmly. "You guys go rest."

"They're not trained…" Kenji protested.

"Go." Holiday ordered.

Although there were some more weak protests they ultimately were too tired to put up too much of a fight. They went to bed.

0o0

"Hi, Uncle White. It's late. You should sleep. Do you want me to warm you up some milk?" Rafael was wearing a protective head-to-toe gear to keep White Knight's environment nanite free.

"I'll sleep when I die." The old man said cantankerously. Then he passed his hand over his face as if trying to remember something. He suddenly slammed his fist on his desk, cursing. "This useless brain of mine is failing me, Rafael." He said with a slight tremor in his voice. "I used to be able to calculate dozens of scenarios, work out perfect plans… now I can't even remember what day it is!"

"It's okay, Uncle White. I'll help you." Rafael told him the date.

White Knight cursed again. "Useless brain. I missed it." He closed his eyes. Rafael was worried that he had fallen asleep. He was about to shake him when his eyes flew open.

"Rafael, listen to me good, boy."

Rafael nodded.

"I was supposed to remember something. I knew all this was going to happen. I could have stopped it, but my mind. It goes in and out like a dream. I'm not long for this world. But I've lived a good life. I have no regrets." White rambled on. Rafael listened patiently. "Rafael, go to the night stand. Open the drawer. Yes… go on. Do you see a manila envelope?" White instructed him.

"Um, yeah." Rafael pulled out an ageing envelope. "Here."

"No, I don't want it. Open it up." He said urgently.

Rafael curiously slipped his gloved finger under the edge of the opening. He pulled out some neatly handwritten but yellowing pages. He scanned through the pages. He looked at White with surprise. "We go back in time?" He asked incredulously.

White nodded vigorously. "I'm the only one who remembers. You need to stop Zag-RS from killing your parents. It's my fault Six is gone. I was supposed to remember. But you can stop her from mucking up the future."

"Okay, Uncle White." Rafael tucked the papers back into the envelope.

"You're a good kid, Rafael." White relaxed. His eyes closed. This time his even breathing told Rafael that he had fallen asleep. Rafael squeezed his hand before leaving the room.

0o0

"Kenji!" Rafael walked into Kenji's room without knocking. "Quick, get up."

"Five more minutes." Kenji groaned.

"No, look what Uncle White showed me." Rafael shook Kenji's shoulder.

Kenji groaned again. He opened one eye. "Raffy, the man's lost it. Just get some sleep before we have to go…"

"No, he remembered that we went back in time to stop Zag-RS. Look. He typed up everything." Rafael waved the papers under his nose.

Kenji snatched them so that he would not get paper cuts on his face. He groggily read the first few lines. Then he sat up straight. He quickly flipped to the next page. "Rafael! This is like a step by step instruction of how to stop Zag-RS."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Rafael said exasperated.

Kenji looked at the first page. "The time machine is in Niagara falls. We have to go. Get the others."

Ten minutes later the others were in the hangar.

"What's all this about?" Jasmine yawned.

"Read this." Kenji showed her the papers.

Jasmine skimmed it and looked incredulously at Kenji. "Is this for real?"

"Yes, and we need to go to Niagara Falls now." Rafael insisted. "We need to get to the time machine."

"Shouldn't we tell mom?" Jasmine asked.

"No, we don't want to worry her more than she already is." Kenji shook his head. "This is going to require speed and precision."

Jade snorted. "I say we go break the time machine, before she can even go back in time."

"Okay, I'm game." Violeta agreed.

"I wanna go too!" A small voice piped up.

Everyone turned to see little Angel standing with his arms crossed.

Kenji bent on his knee to look him in the eye. "Angel, you're too young."

"I wanna go! I can help!" Angel insisted.

"Angel, if anything happens to us, you have to keep the fight going, okay?" Rafael told him.

"But I wanna go!" He repeated, now with tears forming in his eyes.

"I know but we need you here." Kenji said getting up. He turned to his group. "Come on let's go." They walked into a jump jet. Angel stood glaring at them until they took off into the early morning sky.

 **Don't worry, the gang will show up soon. Please comment as I have no idea what I'm doing again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I still do not own.**

Holiday awoke to crying in the middle of the night. She felt Six shift next to her. She knew he was awake too, but this was something only she could do. Blurry-eyed, she stumbled out of bed and moved to the bassinet.

"Hey little guy," she cooed softly. "You hungry?"

She carefully lifted him out, marveling at the lightness. Sitting in her rocking chair, she lifted her top so he could have access to food. Once he was latched on, she leaned back and slowly rocked back and forth. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep. The next thing she knew, Six was lifting Kenji from her arms and laying him in the bassinet.

"Oh, I didn't burp him yet." She fretted but Six led her back to bed.

"If he wakes up again I'll take care of it." He said stoically.

Holiday thought she was still protesting when she fell back asleep. Six tucked her in. Before returning to bed he looked at Kenji.

Although he was swaddled tight he still managed to work his right arm out.

Six smiled. _Daddy's escape artist._ He thought. Then he sobered. He was a dad. He, a cold-blooded mercenary with a questionable past and unknown future, was the father of a little baby boy. What kind of father would he be? He touched his son's hand. Eyes still closed, Kenji immediately gripped his finger. Six's smile returned as he carefully extracted his finger. Kenji frowned but his eyes remained closed. Six passed his hand over his son's forehead, smoothing over the crease.

"Watashi wa anata o mamoru koto o yakusoku shimasu. " He said softly before returning to bed. As he settled in, he stared at the ceiling. Holiday rolled over and dropped her arm over his chest. He glanced at her tenderly. Lifting her hand to his lips, he then held it over his heart before going back to sleep.

0o0

"Over there." Jade pointed suddenly at the screen hitting Kenji on the side of the head.

"Yeah, we see it. We're not blind." Kenji snapped at her.

"Well, I don't know about you." Jade retorted.

"Guys, come on. Focus." Jasmine urged.

"Did you guys hear something?" Rafael turned his head to the back of the plane.

"What's up hermano?" Violeta asked.

"I thought I heard something." Rafael unbuckled from his seat and moved to the rear of the plane. Everyone stayed still. Sure enough there was a rhythmic banging sound.

Violeta formed her Smack Hands. "Open the door." She said.

Kenji slipped his hanbo from inside his shirt. Jade pulled out her katana. Jasmine loaded her blaster.

"Okay. Ready." Kenji said as Rafael's hand hovered over the control. When Kenji gave him the signal he pressed the button. The door lowered and everyone made ready. A robot was hanging upside down from the tail. It was swinging his legs.

"Who are you?" Violeta demanded. The robot turned around. Then jet boosters from its feet blasted him into the plane.

Everyone jumped back. Jade rushed forth with her blade aloft.

The faceplate on the helmet flipped up.

"Hi." It was Angel. He grinned at everyone.

"Holy... What are you doing here?" Kenji lowered his weapon as everyone relaxed.

"I wanted to come too!" He pressed something on his wrist and his armor retracted like scales until all that was left was a gauntlet on his arm.

"We could have killed you." Jade snapped.

"Nah, nothing can get through dad's armor." He tapped a finger on the gauntlet.

"It's too late to turn back." Kenji sighed. "I guess you're going to have to come with us."

"We'll duh." Angel planted himself into a seat.

"I can throw him off." Jade whispered.

Kenji shook his head as he took his seat. Just as he sat down the ship lurched forward. "Something's got us." Jasmine cried. "Tractor beam."

"Well, pull us out." Jade said.

"Can't. We'd pull ourselves apart." Jasmine said.

"Where's it coming from?" Jade peered into the screen.

"There." Jasmine showed her.

"I got it." Violeta placed her hand on the door and jumped out before anyone could protest. As she free fell, her Boogie Pack sprouted from her back. Flying down she was about to put her hand on the device when something grabbed her.

"Violeta!" Rafael saw from the ship. Kenji jumped out. He pulled out a hover board and coasted.

Violeta struggled with the sentinel that had her in its grip. She tried to slash at it with her BFS. But she couldn't get a good angle. Kenji landed and smashed the robots head in with his hanbo. Sparks flew out its head as it dropped Violeta. She spun around and cut it in half.

"Forget that! Get the tractor beam!" Kenji yelled.

Violeta put her hand on the machine and the beam disappeared. The ship flew towards the Niagara Falls. Violeta grinned but it faded when she realized that she and Kenji were now surrounded by more sentinels.

"Um, Kenji?" She said as they stood back to back.

"Yeah, I see them." Kenji growled. "You take the ones on that side and I'll take the ones on this side."

"That a plan?" Violeta wrinkled her nose. "Angel could have come up with that plan."

"You have a better one?" Kenji asked.

"How about this?" Violeta formed her Smack Hands. They began spinning. She swung them around so fast that Kenji had to duck to avoid her Combat Drill mode. The drones disintegrated in a spray of metal pieces. When Kenji looked up they were surrounded by debris. "Easy, peasy." She said with a smirk.

"Don't get cockey, squirt." Kenji said grimly.

" _Don't get cockey_." Violeta made a face but then realized what Kenji was talking about. In her haste she did not notice the Providence ship that lay near-by totally crushed.

"That's beta team." Kenji said in a low whisper.

"Are there… are there any survivors?" Violeta swallowed hard.

Kenji quickly scanned the wreckage. "No." He said flatly.

Violeta blinked back tears.

"Come on, squirt. We can't help them anymore but we might still be able to help your parents.

Violeta nodded wordlessly. Putting on a brave face she formed her Rex Ride. He jumped on before they rushed off toward the Falls.

0o0

The jet landed on the dam. With her katana drawn, Jade disembarked first. Light flickered from the windows of the electric plant.

"There!" Jade rushed to the door of the plant, which she easily opened. The little group rushed in. They gasped.

"Mom! Dad!" Rafael cried. Rex was suspended in the air in an electric net. Circe was lying on the floor unmoving. Rafael tried to get to them, but sentinels got in his way. In anger he blasted them with his voice. The drones fell apart. Rafael leapt past the fallen machines. Before he could reach his mother, he was stopped by another sentinel.

"Mom!" He screamed as the sentinel yanked him away. Jade sliced off the robot's arm. Rafael reached his mother.

"Mommy?" Rafael softly shook her.

"Raffy?" She looked up. "Where's Rex?"

"I got it!" Angel cried enthusiastically.

While Jade and Jasmine kept the remaining drones busy, Angel activated his gauntlet. Armor covered him. He flew up at the electric net.

"Uncle Rex!" He called. Rex still didn't move. Angel hovered in the air and held up his arm. He blasted the net. The energy dissipated and Rex began falling. Angel scooped him up.

"Angel?" Rex sounded hoarse. "Have to stop Zag… in power station control room."

"Guys!" Angel caught their attention. "Zag's in the power station control room."

"We're here!" A voice came into their ear pieces.

"Kenji, Zag's in the power station control room. Get over there!" Jasmine answered.

"Got it." Kenji acknowledged. He looked over the outside of the building and noticed that the windows of one side was brighter than the others. "Over there." He pointed to Violeta.

Violeta's Rex Ride formed a battering ram. She smashed through the wall of the electric plant. When the dust cleared they saw a swirling vortex.

"You are too late." Zag-RS's voice echoed in the room. "I have already sent my emissary through the time portal."

The rest of the group came just as one of the sentinels crushed the portal machine.

"No!" Kenji cried lunging at the sentinel. He managed to knock it out of commission, but it was too late; there was no more time machine.

"Now how are we going to get back?" Jade demanded.

"I don't know about that, but I know one thing we can do." Jasmine said angrily. She walked to the computer and stuck in a data rod.

Zag-RS let out a screech, then… "I am Zag-RS. How can I be of assistance?"

"Fat lot of good that does us." Jade snorted.

"One less copy of her." Jasmine answered.

"Guys? I feel funny." Violeta said.

Kenji looked at her and his eyes widened. "You're fading… I mean like a ghost."

Violeta looked at her hands in horror.

"Hey, Me too!" Rafael also started wavering. "What does this mean?"

"It means that Zag-RS is messing with the past." Rex limped in with Circe.

"What are we going to do?" Violeta and Rafael rushed to their parents frightened. Circe and Rex embraced them in a family hug.

"First of all…" Rex said seriously, "Breach! We need your help! Breach! I know you can hear me! This is a matter of life and death!"

Everyone held their breaths and waited.

"Uncle Rex? I don't…" Kenji stopped when Rex held up his hand. A shudder went through his uncle. A red slit appeared in the room. A woman's head popped out along with one grotesquely large misshapen arm. Her salt and pepper hair hung over her eyes like a curtain.

"Breach, can you still do time travel? Zag-RS sent something back in time to kill us." Rex explained.

Breach didn't say anything. Kenji shuddered inwardly. Breach had always made him uneasy. Suddenly, a different portal opened. It wasn't red but rather had a golden hue to it.

"Alright guys, it's up to you now." Rex told them.

"You can't send our babies!" Circe held her children tight against her.

"Circe, we're in no condition to go." Rex said reasonably. "They're older now. They've been trained by the best. And they are the only ones who have any powers. Besides, Kenji and the others will be with them."

Circe didn't look convinced.

"I'll keep an eye on both of them." Kenji promised.

Tears ran from Circe's eyes as she held her children in a tight hug. She saw them waver and made up her mind.

"Be careful. Take care of each other." She said as she looked into each of her child's faces.

"Violeta, I want to give you something. Hold out your hand." Rex told his daughter.

Violeta did as her father asked. Rex pulled off his glove and touched his daughter's open palm. A blue light filtered from between their hands. A second later Rex staggered back. Circe grabbed him before he fell. Violeta also stumbled but was caught by Rafael.

"What happened?" She looked at her hand and then at her father.

"I've given you my Omega-1 nanite. It does a lot of things and you're going to need it." He pulled off his goggles and handed it to Rafael. "These are for you buddy. Take care of them for me."

Rafael nodded. He grabbed his dad in a hug joined by Circe and Violeta. Letting go quickly, Rex held them at arms length.

"Thrill me." He said with a smirk.

His children returned it.

"Let's go." Kenji jumped through the portal followed by his sisters. Violeta and Rafael went through next. Lastly, a small robot waved at them before flying through the portal which promptly closed. "Bye, Uncle and Auntie."

"Was that Angel?" Circe asked startled.

"I believe it was." Rex frowned.

"Beverly's not going to be happy." She sighed.

0o0

The kids tumbled through a tunnel filled with psychedelic lights and a cacophony of sounds. A hole ripped at the end and they fell into a heap on the desert floor.

A chorus of owws, oophs, and mild curses came as the group tried to extract themselves.

"Where are we?" Jade looked around.

Jasmine pulled out her mini computer and swept it over the area. "Well, it is Earth."

"Why wouldn't it be Earth?" Violeta asked.

"With Breach, you never know." Jasmine answered. "But year are we in?"

Rafael tapped on her shoulder. "Um, you should look at this." Jasmine faced where he was pointing.

A large metallic building perched on a crevice stood proudly in the desert.

"That's old Providence." She murmured. "It doesn't even have the new additions."

"This is Providence 30 years ago." Kenji said. "Look at the tanks and jump jets."

"Yes, very primitive. Those are the A-3450 models." Jasmine agreed.

"Okay, so we're in the right time and place." Rafael looked around. "Now what?"

"That's the million dollar question." Kenji replied.

"So what's the million dollar answer?" Jade retorted.

"I'm working on it." Kenji snapped.

"How about we start by talking to them." Angel motioned to some figures in the distance.

"Dad?" Violeta squinted.

Sure enough in the distance Rex in his Rex Ride was kicking up dust as he rode toward Providence. He popped a wheelie as he entered the base.

"Yup, that's dad." Rafael confirmed.

"Come on. Let's go then." Jade said impatiently.

"Wait." Jasmine held her sister back.

"What? Why?" Jade asked incredulously.

"Have you ever time traveled?" Jasmine asked. "If anything we need to be careful that we don't do anything that would adversely affect out future. Remember? Only Uncle White knew we were here. Our parents didn't."

"Hey, where're those papers Uncle White gave us?" Kenji said remembering suddenly.

"Right here…" Rafael pulled some crumpled pieces of paper from his back pocket.

"Dude, you gotta learn to fold." Kenji said as he smoothed out the sheets. He quickly skimmed through the papers. "This can't be right." He frowned.

"Let me see." Jasmine snatched the papers from his hands. Flipping through them, she too frowned. "It's changed… I think. This wasn't what it said before."

"So… it means what?" Violeta asked.

"I think it means things are shifting... time is fluid any changes will be reflected on this paper." Jasmine hypothesized.

"So we don't know what to do anymore?" Rafael asked worried.

"Well, we don't know what to exactly do. We do need to stop Zag-RS." Jasmine stated.

"Well, we have Breach. We can always go back and fix any mistakes… what? Why are you shaking your head?" Jade stared at her sister.

"No, we can't take the chance of breaking the space time continuum too many times. It can weaken the fabric causing more problems then it solves. You don't want the universe imploding, do you?" Jasmine explained.

"It probably won't implode more like melt into one another." Angel interjected.

Everyone stared at him. He shrugged. "Papi reads me the theories of quantum physics at night."

"Okay fine, what do we do then? Sit out here and bake in the sun?" Jade asked.

Kenji was about to answer when the alarms in Providence went off. The kids stuck their heads out and watched as a jump jet flew out from the crevice followed by a teen with large red turbines.

"Rafael, Angel and Jasmine, you guys go and see if you can find Uncle White and talk to him. The rest of us are going to follow dad and Uncle Rex to make sure the emissary doesn't get them." Kenji decided.

"Aww, I want to go with you!" Angel whined.

"Don't worry, mijo. You'll get plenty of action later." Rafael pushed him ahead. "And get out of that suit, you'll overheat."

"Nah, dad installed a cooler." But he folded the armor nonetheless.

"Keep in constant contact via this secure channel." Jasmine instructed.

"Got it." Kenji affirmed. They all were about to go their separate ways when Rafael stopped them.

"Wait, shouldn't we do some sort of team building cheer before we go?" He asked.

"Are you serious?" Jade groaned. "No."

"Oh," Rafael's face fell.

Kenji quickly interceded. "Sure we can." He put his hand out. Rafael's face brightened. He put his hand on top of Kenji's. Violeta put hers in, then Angel, then Jasmine. Jade was the only one with her arms folded over her chest, scowling. Kenji glared at her and motioned with his head to come join them. She shook her head. He looked at Rafael then back at her. Jade glanced at Rafael. He had his puppy dog look. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever." She placed her hand in.

"Um, okay what should we say?" Angel asked.

"How about _this is so lame_?" Jade muttered. Jasmine nudged her.

"How about _Go Gen Next_?" Rafael suggested.

"Sure." Kenji agreed.

"GO GEN NEXT!" Yelled everyone except Jade, who said under her breath _"This is lame."_ Their hands went up.

"Can we go now?" Jade complained.

"Now we can GO!" Rafael rushed off.

"Rafael, wait! We can't just run up to the door! Rafael!" Jasmine chased her cousin. Angel slowly trailed after them.

"Yeah, we're in trouble." Jade mumbled.

"Nah, whatever comes we can handle it!" Violeta said confidently. She formed her Boogie Pack. Kenji and Jade each grabbed a wing. They took off after their fathers.

 **Watashi wa anata o mamoru koto o yakusoku shimasu. = I promise to protect you.**

 **Thank you 00RaiserGundam for proofreading the chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own GR.**

"So what's up Six?" Rex spoke into his comlink.

"Looks like there was an explosion in Colorado." Six's monotone voice answered.

"Just an explosion?" Rex snorted. "Why are we going to check out an explosion?"

"It was at an N-juice lab." Six added.

"Oh." The magnitude hit Rex. "How bad is it?"

"Several people were exposed and have gone EVO." Six stated. "The area has been quarantined."

"Is it safe to go in?" Rex questioned.

"It might not be for me but you can." Six said. "And Bobo."

"Well Bobo?" Rex asked.

"Uh, not this time, chief." Bobo's voice came into his comlink. "Don't want to get my sensitive tootsies bruised."

"Right." Rex sighed.

They arrived fairly quickly. Rex rescinded his Boogie Pack and landed on a billboard overlooking what use to be a building.

"Wow! That must have been some explosion! There's nothing here but a crater." Rex marveled. "Where's the EVOs?" He was knocked off his perch and into the adjacent building. "Nevermind. I found one." He groaned as he sat up from the debris.

A pterodactyl looking EVO screeched. Rex formed his BFS and Sky Slyder. "Here birdy, birdy, I got something for you."

Rex came close to the EVO and swung his sword. The EVO dodged it and kicked Rex in his chest.

"Ooph!" He flew several feet back but regained control. Gritting his teeth, he formed his Bad Axes. "Try dodging this!" Rex yelled swinging his axes. The EVO managed to avoid both attempts. It then swooped down and grabbed Rex by his shoulders. The EVO rammed Rex against the side of a building. Rex made his Block Party to soften the impact. The Block Party shattered as Rex crashed through the wall, rolling to a stop inside the building.

"Man, that's a tough bird. I guess I need to tenderize it!" He formed his Funchucks. The EVO stood at the mouth of the hole Rex had made. The EVO was smacked back by one of the Funchucks. "Take that!" Rex formed his Boogie Pack and went after it. "Hey, birdy! Want a Hertz donut?" He asked chasing the fleeing EVO. He swung his Funchucks knocking it into a building.

"Hurts don't it?" He grinned at his own joke.

"Hey, you stole that from me." Bobo grumbled into his ear.

"Rex." Six's voice said with a touch of impatience. "Stop playing with it and subdue it."

"What? I'm not playing. This is playing." Rex snatched a flag from a pole hanging off the side of a building. "Torro, torro." He taunted the bird EVO. "Hey torro!"

The bird EVO squawked angrily and charged him. Rex lifted the fabric and the EVO flew into nothing. It stopped in midair and came back at Rex who baited it. The EVO charged and this time when Rex lifted the cape the EVO crashed into a power unit. Electricity coursed through it. The EVO fell to the ground. Rex landed and placed his hand on the EVO. Blue lines spread over the EVOs body and a half dressed man lay on the floor.

"Easy peasy." Rex said smugly until he was blasted back by another EVO. It was a warthog EVO shooting energy blasts from its snout.

"Oh come on!" Rex groaned. "How many are there?"

"Rex, we said several people were exposed." Six informed him.

"Yeah but several like 2 or several like 50?" Rex queried.

"Several." Six repeated.

"Gee, you're a fountain of helpful information aren't you?" Rex asked sarcastically. "Got any more?"

"Watch your back." Six warned him as Rex lurched out of the way. A fireball whizzed past him hitting the hog EVO. A large lizard EVO with fire dripping from its mouth snarled at him.

"Man, its getting crowded down here." Rex complained. He made his Sky Slyder to get away when an energy blast knocked him down.

He crashed to the floor.

"Rex, are you all right?" Six almost sounded concerned.

"Oh fine. I enjoy smashing my body against concrete." Rex answered derisively.

"Well, you better move unless you also enjoy being trampled too." Bobo added.

"You know, I can use some help here." Rex complained.

"I haven't gotten the ok from the science team monitoring the area yet." Six explained.

"My sensitive tootsies." Bobo reminded him.

"Tell them to hurry up." Rex had his Block Party up fending off blasts.

"It doesn't work that way, Rex." Six said.

"Auurgh!" Rex yelled as he was thrown up by the tusks of the pig EVO. He landed rather ungracefully on the floor behind the EVO.

Rex formed his Smack Hands. "You're going down!" Rex growled as he charged the EVO. The hog EVO ready its tusks. The two clashed. Rex pushed with all his might. He could feel his feet slipping backwards.

Then he noticed that the lizard was starting to charge them. Thinking fast he clamped down on the porcine EVO and lifted it up. He then threw it against the lizard. They struggled to get up. Rex quickly put his hands on both EVOS. They shrunk back to people. Groaning, they held their heads.

"Who's awesome? I'm awesome!" Rex smirked. From the corner of his eye he saw something dart down the alleyway. "Hey, get back here." Rex was sure it was another EVO. He chased the shadow down the side streets until he came to a dead end. Rex skidded to a stop. There was nothing there even though he was sure it had gone this way. Scanning the area he saw something move. He made his Smack Hands just as something smashed into him. But the Smack Hands immediately fell apart.

"What the…?" Rex looked dumbfounded at his hands. He looked up to see something that looked similar to a sand sentinel but darker in color.

"Wait a minute." Rex gaped. "I haven't seen you since..." The sentinel's arm jutted out and punched him.

"Well, two can play at that game." Rex growled. Rex pulled his giant metal hand back. But before it could even reach the sentinel, his build fell apart. "Huh?" Rex managed to get out before being smacked back. Another sand sentinel had appeared.

Rex flew back and slid along the floor. He struggled to get up. He tried to make another build but couldn't. "What's going on? Zag-RS is gone… isn't she?" The two sentinels attacked Rex who was having a hard time fending them off without his builds. One sent him flying backwards into some garbage cans.

"Rex! Rex!" Six's voice came into his comlink. "What's going on? Holiday says your biometrics just dropped."

"I'm having a little crisis here." Rex panted.

"I'll be right there." Six said in a tight voice.

"Hurry." Rex said as one of the sentinels towered over him. Just as the sentinel was about to grab him, Rex saw something shiny flash through the middle of it. It paused a second before it began to split in half. Before Rex's eyes it fell apart. Behind it, Rex could see someone holding a sword. The shape just flipped backwards over the other sand sentinel. A flash and the other sentinel was sliced in half.

"Six?" Rex asked uncertainly. It was too dark to make out any features. The person didn't stay, however. "Hey! Wait!" Rex scrambled to his feet. The mysterious person disappeared around the corner. Rex chased after it only to run head on into Six. They both fell to the ground. "Six! Did you see a person with a sword run past?"

"I only saw a flash of red run me down." Six growled.

"Oh, sorry. But Six, there was this… ninja person, and some sand sentinels, my builds were falling apart around them…" Rex babbled.

"Hold it. You aren't making any sense." Six held up a hand. "Let's secure the area first and you can tell me later."

"Six, it was weird. I mean that person can really fight." Rex kept talking. "I mean they were using moves I've only seen you do."

"There's two more EVOs down this way." Six said as if Rex never spoke.

"Six, seriously, that person could have been you… or trained by you." Rex persisted.

Six turned around and looked at him. "I haven't trained anyone but you, Rex. Now let's go." He pointed down the street.

Rex heaved a deep sigh and went where Six directed.

0o0

"That was close. He almost saw you." Kenji said to Jade. The three of them stood a top of the only building not damaged in the quarantined zone.

"Yeah, well you try saving him without physically showing up." Jade snapped.

"So we know Zag-RS is here." Violeta interrupted them. "But she wouldn't just send sand sentinels, right?"

"She said she sent her emissary… whatever that means." Kenji closed his eyes remembering.

"Well, sand sentinels can only exist with Zag-RS near-by." Violeta noted. "Or her emissary."

"And they were less sandy are more dirt-y." Jade interjected. "Zaggy can only use whatever's on hand to make her sentinels. Not too much sand around here."

"We need a way to figure out who her emissary is." Kenji scowled into the distance.

"Maybe Jasmine can rig something up." Jade suggested.

"Good idea. Let's get back to Providence and see what they came up with." Kenji nodded.

"Guys," Violeta said in a small voice. "I don't feel very well."

Kenji and Jade looked with dismay as Violeta started to fade in and out.

"Violeta!" Kenji went to his cousin.

"I… I think something is going to happen to dad." She said weakly.

"I'm on it." Jade stepped onto the ledge.

"What are you doin?" Kenji snapped. "You can't let them see you."

"I'm not an idiot." She snapped back. She tied a handkerchief over the lower half of her face. "Jade is out. Peace." She dropped backwards.

"Jade!" Kenji ran to the edge. He should have know she would be okay as she had landed on a fire escape and was now effortlessly leaping down to the ground. She was trained by their father. Kenji turned his attention back to Violeta. "Don't worry, squirt. I'm here."

0o0

"So how do we get in?" Angel asked looking at the formidable walls.

"Well we can't waltz in." Jasmine stated. "We need a map of their security system which I happen to have." She pulled out her mini-computer and accessed her files.

"Hey, you have the layout of Providence too." Rafael said as he looked over her shoulder.

"I've been doing a lot of filing for mom." Jasmine said by way of explanation.

Jasmine studied the screen for a few minutes. "Okay, here. There's a series of secret tunnels called the King's Road that Uncle White had built. This one here…" Jasmine pointed to the area near the loading docks. "If we can by pass the security code without anyone knowing we can access those tunnels."

"Okay, now what?" Angel asked.

Startled Jasmine and Rafael looked up. A panel from the side of the door was missing. Wires stuck out wildly. Angel had rewired it and the door was now wide open.

"How?" Jasmine gasped.

Angel shrugged. "Mom showed me."

Jasmine shook herself out of her stupor. "Come on, then."

Jasmine peeked in to make sure there was no one around. Luckily, it was noon and most people were at lunch.

"Hey! How come the door's open?" Jasmine immediately pulled her head back. She motioned for the boys to follow her. They crawled next to the ramp. Two grunts came out to investigate. As the men looked at the open panel, the kids snuck in. Quietly, they made it to the opening of the secret passage.

Jasmine searched for the control pad. Finding it, she opened it. Seeing a slot for a card, she pulled a generic card with a magnetic strip from her belt. Passing it through a slit on her computer, she then slid it through the slot. Praying that it worked, she stood back and waited. It took a few seconds but the door slid open.

The three of them went in. The door slid close behind them. Lights flooded the area.

"This way." Jasmine checked the map. She led them down a series of halls, finally arriving at a large metal door. Jasmine passed the card through the slot. As the door opened, they were confronted by a large blaster.

"You kids better have a good reason for invading my base." White Knight wearing his pressurized suit growled menacingly.

"Uncle White!" Rafael cried happily before jumping on him for a hug.

"What?" White looked at the kid hanging on him as if he was a disease.

"Uncle White. It's a long story. But you have to keep an open mind because it's a little crazy." Jasmine said trying to calm the agitated man down.

White looking disdainfully at the kid hugging him answered, "Can you get him off of me first?"

"Raffy, come here." Jasmine yanked her cousin back.

Angel had pattered off looking at White's office. "What's this?" He asked touching a paperweight on White's desk.

White spun around. "Don't touch that!"

Angel frightened by White's command accidently pushed the object onto the floor shattering it. "Ooopsy."

White gritted his teeth.

"Angel!" Jasmine grabbed him by his hand and pulled him next to her. "What did we tell you about keeping your hands to yourself?" She hissed.

"You never said that." Angel looked at her innocently.

"Well, I'm saying it now. Don't move from this spot!" She told him.

"Mom says positively framed commands are better for my psyche than negatively framed ones." Angel told her.

"How's this? You stay in this spot or I _will_ kill you." She snapped at him.

Angel thought about it. "You should say please."

"Oh for crying out loud!" She face palmed.

"I got him." Rafael volunteered. He took Angel's hand. "Stand next to me, mijo."

"Fine. Now that you've wrangled the cats, you better start talking." White interrupted blaster still aimed at them.

Jasmine sighed. "It started with our summer vacation."

"I better sit down for this." White groaned.

 **If you're curious what summer vacation Jasmine is talking about it's all in the story** _ **Generator Rex Generation Next: How I Spent my Summer Vacation.**_

 **Thanks for the reading and reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own.**

As Six and Rex ran down the street, they encountered a liant that attacked them. Rex, remembering their last encounter, punched it onto its back.

"Got it." He said smugly. Unfortunately, it managed to right itself by rolling over.

"Hey! When did you learn to do that?" Rex asked shocked.

The street lights flickered. "Oh come on! Now what? Rex groaned.

"There's a gnasht gnawing on the power station near-by. Take care of it. I'll deal with this." Six informed him with the information he just received from his comlink.

"On my way. Have fun with Mr. Flea." Rex ran off leaving Six with the liant.

Rex found a gnasht gnawing on the power grid. "This is easy." Rex cracked his knuckles. He formed his Smack Hands and walloped the rodent. "Come on Jerry. Lunch is over."

The gnasht snarled at him before attacking. Rex pulled back his fist and slammed it into the gnasht. But when he made contact, his Smack Hands fell apart. "What the hey?" Rex looked at his hand incredulously. He noticed a strange feeling come over him. Looking up, he yelped as the rodent EVO sprang on him. He held up his remaining metal fist just in time to block the sharp teeth from embedding itself in his face. His other Smack Hand shattered. He bounced back several feet from the force. Shaking his head, he spun around trying to see what was causing his builds to break.

"Six?" He called out.

"Busy with a liant." Six sounded distracted.

"Six, my builds aren't working right." Rex said in almost a panic.

"What do you mean?" Six asked.

"I'm falling apart… literally. Woah!" The gnasht jumped on him. Rex held the EVO back with his bare hands. The snarling jaw got closer to Rex's face.

"Rex? Rex, what's going on?" White Knight's voice blared in his ear. Rex couldn't answer. Both his hands were busy.

Rex closed his eyes. But suddenly he felt a lightness. Opening his eyes he saw the EVO circling around the person from before. Only this time Rex could see that the person was a girl no older than he was now. The lower half of her face was covered.

The gnasht jumped and the girl side stepped it, slashing it with her sword. The gnasht fell injured but angry. In its rage it attacked again. The girl flipped over it and landed nimbly behind it. She turned and kicked it in its rear. The creature yelped. It turned around in time for the girl to slap it with her sword. The gnasht fell over. Rex watched with his jaw open. The girl looked at him and then threw her blade at him. Rex froze but the blade passed inches from his ear to hit something behind him. He spun around to see another sand sentinel with a sword right through its center. It dissolved. The fuzzy feeling Rex had cleared. He looked at his hands and concentrated. His Smack Hands grew easily.

"Thanks." Rex said to the girl who nodded.

"Rex!" Rex could hear his footsteps.

"Six! Over here… you'll never believe…" Rex turned around and the girl was gone.

"Rex? Are you okay?" Six arrived with his magna blades drawn.

"She was right here!" Rex scrambled looking all around.

"Who?" Six frowned.

"My builds were falling apart and the gnasht was about to make mincemeat out of my face and then this girl shows up, fights it and throws her sword at me but it wasn't me she was throwing at but a sand sentinel… look her sword is still here." Rex picked the sword off the floor.

Six came over. Rex handed it to him.

"This is no ordinary sword, Rex." Six said in a tight voice.

"What do you mean?" Rex stared at it.

"This is the sword One gave me. This is _my_ katana." Six said grimly.

0o0

White sat glaring at the kids in front of him.

"Let me get this straight." White said slowly. "You are Six and Holiday's daughter. You are Rex and Circe's son, and you…" He looked as Angel was trying to lick his elbow. "Are strange." He finished.

"He's Caesar and Beverly's son." Jasmine corrected.

"Is that any different than what I said?" White asked.

"Anyway, you have to help us." Jasmine concluded.

White leaned back in his chair. "I'm supposed to believe that you came from the future? Do you have any proof?"

Jasmine and Rafael looked at each other. "I don't know how I can…"

"You were hired to kill Uncle Six before you decided to team up. You hated dad because you thought he was an EVO monster. You were upset at Uncle Six for sticking up for dad. You eventually liked dad after he didn't let you get infected by nanites. Your real name is Frances…" Rafael rattled off.

"Okay, okay… stop." White scowled at him. "How did you know about my name?"

"You told me." Rafael nodded happily.

"Your name is Frances?" Angel wrinkled his nose. "That's a girl's name."

"No, it's not! It's Frances with an e… Why am I explaining this to you?" White turned his attention back to Rafael. "I've never told anyone my real name."

"But I'm your godson." Rafael protested.

"My what?" White gasped as his eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah, my middle name is Knight, Rafael Knight Salazar." Rafael said proudly.

White went silent as he studied the three children in front of him.

"Look, you even wrote us a note on what happens except that it keeps changing what we should do." Rafael handed him the sheets of paper.

White Knight took them from his hand. He slowly went through the pages.

"This is my handwriting. But this doesn't mention you at all." He looked at Rafael.

"It doesn't?" Jasmine took the pages. As she skimmed through it, Rafael groaned.

"I don't feel so well." He fell to his knees.

"What's wrong with him?" White asked alarmed. He got up and knelt next to him.

"I don't know." Jasmine said trying to keep her panic in check. "But this might mean that Zag-RS was successful in eliminating Uncle Rex or Aunt Circe."

White hit his comlink. "Agent Circe? Where are you?"

A few minutes later a female voice replied, "I'm in training room B, why?"

"Nothing." White cut off the feed. "Rex? Rex, what's going on?"

There was no answer. White changed tactics. "Six! Find Rex now! He's in trouble." He unconsciously held Rafael tight in his grip. Rafael began fading in and out.

"Uncle White," He said in a small voice. "I'm scared."

"Don't worry. If anyone can help, it's Six." White tried to reassure the boy.

"On my way." Six answered.

"Hurry!" White urged.

"Raffy, stay with us okay." Jasmine was also next to her cousin.

Angel frowned and grabbed the papers that were now discarded on the floor. He squinted at the pages. "I can't read script." He announced.

"Not now, Angel. Raffy's not doing so well." Jasmine said feeling very stressed.

"But I see Raffy's name." Angel continued.

"What?" Jasmine looked up in surprise.

"Yeah, it's right here." Angel pointed it out.

Jasmine snatched the pages. "Rafael! You're back on the sheet."

Rafael's eyes were closed and he was breathing heavy but he started to solidify. Finally, when he was completely solid, he looked up tiredly. "That sorta hurt."

"Six! Is Rex all right?" White shouted into his comlink.

"He's fine now, but something strange is going on." Six said flatly. "He says a girl helped him. She left her katana. But it's my katana."

Jasmine smack her head. "Jade! She must have left it. But she's usually so careful about dad's weapon."

"Bring it back. We'll have a look." White said. "If you're done, both of you return immediately, White out." White looked at them. "How long are you going to keep yourselves a secret from them?"

Jasmine shook her head. "I'm not sure what to do. I'm afraid that if we tell them it would screw up the whole space-time continuum."

"It looks pretty screwed up already to me." White said wryly helping Rafael up.

"But what if we make it worse? What if we all disappear?" Jasmine asked.

White sighed. "I don't know much about time travel or the implications, but if Zag-RS is here and it's trying to kill off your parents, you are going to need their help." He looked at Angel who was sitting upside down in his office chair spinning himself around. "And from the looks of it, you're going to need a lot of help." Just as he finished, Angel fell off.

"I think I'm going to puke." He said before doubling over the waste basket.

"And even then, we're probably doomed." White said pessimistically.

0o0

"How could you leave your katana?!" Kenji berated his sister.

"Well, it was either get the katana or get discovered!" Jade retorted.

"No, no, no! You've messed everything up!" Kenji yelled.

"Me? I don't see you doing anything to help!" Jade shouted back.

"Guys? Stop." Violeta said weakly but no one heard her.

"You're so useless; you should have just stayed home." Kenji blurted out.

"I'm not the one who left dad to die!" Jade shot back.

"I didn't leave him!" Kenji cried. "I tried to help!"

Both siblings looked like they were about to punch each other when a metal fist came between them. They both turned to see a panting Violeta.

"Guys! Stop! This isn't helping." Her build fell apart as her knees gave way. Kenji and Jade rushed over.

"Call, Jasmine. See if she got through to Uncle White." Violeta said breathing heavily.

Kenji nodded. "Jasmine? Are you there?"

"Kenji, is Violeta okay?" Jasmine's voice answered.

"It's been rough but she's going to be fine, right?" Kenji tried to encourage his cousin.

Violeta gave him a small smile which changed to a grimace.

"All of you, get to Providence. We're going to decide what to do." Jasmine continued.

"What do you mean?" Kenji asked.

"Uncle White thinks we should tell our parents." Jasmine explained.

"But I thought you said… if we tell them… how come our parents don't remember meeting us?" Kenji was confused.

"I know, I know." Jasmine admitted. "Time traveling is very confusing. I don't know why our parents don't remember meeting us. I don't know why the paper keeps changing what happens. I don't know anything. I can only speculate. Just get back here so we can decide what to do. Please."

Kenji could tell Jasmine was very stressed. He was feeling it too and from the look on Jade's face she was also a few steps away from snapping.

"Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can." He agreed.

"Uncle White has cleared you to land on the helipad on the roof. If you leave now, you'll just beat dad and Uncle Rex home. I'll be there waiting for you." Jasmine sounded relieved.

"On our way." Kenji affirmed. Then he saw Violeta. She was pale. "Hey, do you think you can fly us back?"

Violeta closed her eyes. Two red turbines sprouted from her back. "Yeah, I think so."

"Good girl." He said approvingly. The siblings each grabbed a wing and Violeta took off.

Hopefully, they will beat their fathers back to Providence.

 **You know how I love my kids? I took them to see The Emoji Movie. I didn't think it could physically hurt to watch a movie but it did.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own.**

"Almost there. Providence is just a few hundred feet." Kenji shouted to Violeta who was sweating and panting. She flew erratically up and down. "You're doing great!"

"Shut up Kenji! You're just annoying her!" Jade yelled at her brother.

"I'm being encouraging!" Kenji retorted.

"Is that drivel what you call what you're doing?" Jade scoffed.

"Auuuugggghhhh!" Violeta lurched the last several feet right over the helipad before her build fell apart and the three crashed landed on the roof. Violeta rolled over on her back and wheezed, "Worst flight… ever."

"Oh my gosh! Are you guys okay?" Jasmine ran up to Violeta to check on her.

"Yes." Kenji said curtly picking himself up off the floor. Jade had made a three point landing. She also went to check on Violeta.

"You okay?" She asked Violeta who was still on her back.

"Fine. I love having to fly two arguing people across the desert while my insides are ripping apart." Violeta lifting her head said sarcastically.

"Good, then let's go." Kenji walked briskly to the entrance.

"All right. So who's going to carry me? I ain't moving." Violeta dropped her head back on the floor.

Kenji rolled his eyes and went back to Violeta. He grabbed her and placed her on his back. He carried her back to the entrance.

0o0

White Knight watched Angel wander around the room. Rafael sat patiently on his office chair.

"So… I'm your godfather?" He asked Rafael tentatively.

"Yup." Rafael nodded vigorously.

"Why?" He frowned.

Rafael shrugged. "Dad said that although you were an uptight butthole, you were someone with integrity and lived out his convictions. He said he hoped I would be like you… well, except not the uptight part."

White seemed to mull this over. "You know, your dad's annoying." He finally said.

"Ugh, tell me about it!" Rafael exclaimed enthusiastically. "He once signed me up for a soccer team without telling me. First practice I got twenty balls straight to the head. Twenty-first ball, I blew it up."

White raised an eye-brow. "Blew it up?"

"Oh, I have mom's sonic blast." He said proudly.

"You're an EVO?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, Violeta and I are the first two EVO born children in the world." Rafael said. "Uncle Caesar keeps trying to perform tests on us."

"I can imagine." White mumbled.

"Uncle White?" Rafael interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" He asked abruptly.

"Do you think we're going to be okay?" He asked earnestly.

White wanted to tell him in his usual abrupt way the worse case scenario. Something, however, stopped him.

"We'll make sure you are." He said firmly.

The worry dissolved from Rafael's face. He gave him a smile. White turned around and wondered what was wrong with him. The door slid opened.

"Violeta!" Rafael jumped off the chair and ran to the group coming in.

Kenji dropped Violeta on the ground.

"Owww, you could have warned me." She rubbed her backside.

"You're heavy." Kenji stretched his back.

"That's because he's weak." Jade told Violeta.

Kenji glared at her. "Then you carry her next time."

"Uh, guys, Uncle White." Jasmine hissed motioning her head to the man standing aloofly to the side.

The two siblings watched White Knight apprehensively as he walked towards them.

Looking them up and down, he walked around them. After silently summing them up, he walked to his window. With his back to them, he spoke slowly.

"You two look like your parents but you certainly don't act like them."

Kenji and Jade stiffened. White turned around suddenly.

"Stop your petty bickering and start looking at the big picture. One of your parents' most cunning, deadly enemies is on the loose trying to change your future. You need to get your crap together and stop it!"

The siblings fell silent. Kenji and Jade knew he was right. They looked away embarrassed.

"Now, we need to decide our next step." White Knight continued, ignoring their discomfort.

"We should tell our parents what's going on." Rafael piped up.

"I agree, but should we reveal ourselves?" Jasmine asked. "There could be consequences."

"Dad sent us back to stop Zag-RS." Violeta said. "We should be the ones to tell them."

"Yeah, they know more about this time period and can help us." Jade agreed.

"But what if we tell them and something happens to irrevocably change our future." Kenji noted.

"I don't think we should tell them. It would freak them out." Angel was playing with the tape dispenser and had taped across his eyes. He walked into a wall, falling over. "Hey! I see stars."

"They… uh… they're having him tested…" Kenji said to White Knight.

White Knight merely harrumphed.

"Well, it's three for and three against." Jasmine said. Everyone looked at White Knight.

White Knight crossed his arms and looked sternly at the children before him.

"Is there any indication that showing yourself to your parents will cause a paradox?" White asked.

"I think the fact that we are here is already a paradox." Jasmine stated.

"Fine, fine. But do you think it would cause a paradox that would destroy the world?" White asked dismissively.

"I… I don't know. I can only speculate. The letter says we don't tell our parents and only you know." Jasmine stuttered reading the letter. "No wait. Now it says we do."

"Does the letter say what happens after we do?" Jade looked over Jasmine's shoulder.

Jasmine flipped to the last page. "Nothing! The writing has disappeared!"

"This is really weird." Kenji rubbed his temple.

White Knight paced the floor. "Do you remember what the original letter said?"

"Well, it said that we follow Zag-RS in the time machine at Niagara Falls. Intercept her before she gets to Providence and blow her up. Then we take the time machine home." Jasmine said recalling the letter.

"Wait! That's not how we got here. Zag-RS blew up the machine before we could take it." Kenji interjected.

"Yeah! Breach sent us here." Violeta said excitedly.

"Then the letter's writing is a reflection of that first deviation. That's why the letter keeps changing. It can only tell us the consequences that occurs after we have made our choices." Jasmine concluded. "Or tell us things that are occurring that will affect change."

"Ugh, then that's no help at all." Kenji grimaced.

White Knight watched them debate back and forth. Finally, the discussion subsided.

"Well? What have you decided?" White asked gruffly.

"We should tell them." Kenji decided.

"Are you sure?" Jasmine asked apprehensively.

"No." Kenji admitted. "But the positives outweigh the negatives right now."

" _You've_ never seen mami freak out. Ahhhhh! " Angel said slowly peeling the the tape off his face.

Kenji ignored him. Turning to White, he asked, "Can you set up a meeting?"

"Why do you think I have so many buttons here?" White asked.

"And make sure it's just them. We should keep the people who know to a minimum." Kenji decided.

"Of course." White replied irritably. However, he was impressed with the young man's reasoning skills. It reminded him of Six. In fact, he looked like a spitting image of a young Six except with messier hair.

"Six, Rex, Dr. Holiday, Agent Circe, Dr. Salazar, and assistant." White Knight barked into the intercom. "Proceed immediately to the main conference room." He then pressed another button. "Captain Calan, please secure the main conference room. Make sure we are not disturbed."

"Yes sir." Calan's voice answered him.

"Okay, kids… it's show time." White told them. "Go outside and stand in the inner hallway. I'm going to sterilize the room now with a powerful magnet. Believe me. You don't want to be here." He eyed Violeta and Rex. "Especially you two."

"We know, we know." Violeta said impatiently. "We've been through this before." She pushed her brother toward the door.

White made sure the door was closed after them before running the cleaning protocol in the room. When the light turned green to indicate that all nanites had been cleared, he took off his suit. Hanging it up, he straightened his tie. Sitting down in front of his monitor, he waited.

0o0

"What does White Knight want?" Circe wondered out loud to Beverly.

"I don't know. But I wish he'd actually call me by name." Beverly complained. "I'm not just Dr. Salazar and assistant."

"Yeah." Circe agreed.

"Hey, ladies. Going my way?" Rex jogged over to them.

Circe rolled her eyes. "You know we are, Rex. We've all been called to a meeting with the almighty albino."

Beverly giggled and Rex chuckled.

"I'm sure the albino wouldn't bother calling us unless it was important." A curt voice made everyone jump.

They all guiltily stopped as Six walked past them brusquely. He held a katana in his hand.

"Six seems on edge." Beverly observed.

"Yeah, today's been weird…" Rex began.

"Are you coming?" Six's voice interrupted him.

"I'll tell you later." Rex hurried to catch up.

When they walked in, Holiday and Caesar were already there. Holiday smiled at Six who walked over to stand behind her chair. Beverly sat next to Caesar, who was fiddling with his tablet. Rex and Circe sat down together.

White's grim face appeared on the screen. "Sometimes life is unexpected. The future is not always set." He began.

"Uh, I thought this was a debriefing on our mission." Rex said confused.

"It is, if I may continue." White continued clearly annoyed at being disrupted. "A few hours ago, several… people entered Providence unauthorized…"

Everyone sat up. "Is everything alright?" Six asked.

"Yes, yes…The threat from them was benign. However, the news they carried was not." White reached over his console. As the metal door in the front rose to reveal six people, white smoke billowed from around them.

"Aww cool! A fog machine!" Rafael said excitedly. "We totally need to get one. We can make awesome entrances."

"It's not a fog machine! It's to push out unwanted nanites from the entrance… you know what? Just move into the room." White said impatiently.

The kids stepped into the room. Holiday and Beverly gasped. Six's eyebrows went up. Circe's mouth dropped. Rex rose in surprise. Only Caesar who was still fiddling with his tablet had no reaction.

"Um, hi… uh, we're… um… we're from the future and um…" Jasmine trailed off. There was no movement from the adults.

"I think we broke them." Angel said in a loud whisper to Rafael.

"Listen, mom, dad. Zag-RS is here and she's trying to eliminate you so that we were never born so she can take over the world in the future." Kenji jumped in.

There was still no reaction from the adults.

"Okay, this is getting creepy." Jade said. "Hello? Anyone there?" She waved a hand at them. "I think Angel was right. I think we did break them."

Violeta made her Boogie Pack. Turning her turbines at them, she blew wind in their faces.

"Hey! Cut that out!" Rex yelped.

"That did it." Violeta rescinded the machine.

"Who… who are you?" Rex gaped.

"I'm your daughter, Violeta." Violeta sprouted a pair of Smack Hands before reabsorbing them.

"I'm Rafael!" Rafael jumped up and down. "This is Jade and..."

"And that's Dopey, Sneezy, and Bashful." Jade snapped. "Introductions later. Look. Zag-RS is on the loose. She took over most of our world before we stopped her. She's now here to stop us by stopping you from having us before we could stop her."

"That's an awful lot of stops." Angel observed. Rafael nudged him to be quiet.

"You're… you're our children?" Beverly squeaked.

"Hi Mami!" Angel waved at her.

"Who's your father?" Beverly asked in a small voice.

"Papi? Over there." He pointed at the distracted scientist.

Caesar looked up finally. He saw the kids. "What did I miss?" He asked innocently.

"That's our son." Beverly said softly.

Caesar frowned. "That's impossible. We don't have a son."

"You will in the future." Rafael announced.

"Oh, I see." Caesar mumbled before passing out.

"Bro? Bro? Serious, bro. That's so cliché." Rex slapped his brother to get him up.

"I'm up, mijo. I'm up." Caesar said pushing his brother away. "I just had the strangest dream." He looked up to see Angel waving at him. "Madre de Dios." He said turning pale again.

Angel turned to Rafael. "I get that a lot."

Six stepped up. "Is this one of yours?" He held up the katana.

"It's mine." Jade said reluctantly.

"Who are you?" He pulled it away as Jade's hand came to get it.

"I think it's obvious who it is." White Knight answered wryly.

"How did you get this katana?" Six continued to interrogate her.

"You gave it to me… well, not at first. But eventually, you said your father would have wanted me to have it." Jade said.

Six turned his gaze on Jasmine. He noted that she flinched. "And you are her sister?"

"Her twin." Kenji answered for her.

"I was not talking to you." Six said sternly.

"Yes sir!" Kenji said automatically stiffening in attention.

Six studied the boy. It was obvious who they were. He just couldn't believe it. As he intensely scrutinized them, he felt a hand on his arm. He glanced over to see his wife. She had her hand over her mouth.

"Kenji?" She said in a soft voice. "Oh my…, Kenji? It is you."

"Yes, mom." Kenji said with deference.

"But how? Why?" She sounded bewildered.

"Mom, you… all of you, are in danger. Zag-RS is here. She traveled back… or rather her emissary traveled back to the past to get rid of you so that we can't be born." Kenji said. Holiday looked at all the kids who agreed in earnest.

She shook her head. "This is all too much."

"Mom, remember the theories of time travel. Breach has already shown that it could be done. What's so hard to believe that we've come from the future?" Jasmine asked logically.

"You're right. You're right." Holiday put a hand to her head. "It's just a little overwhelming to see…" She stopped. "Kenji? What's wrong?"

Kenji had doubled over in pain. "I don't know."

"You're fading!" Jade gasped.

"Fading means something is happening to one of you so that we'd be in danger of disappearing." Jasmine explained to the puzzled adults.

"How? Our parents are right here. They're not being attacked." Kenji sputtered.

"And we're not fading." Jasmine checked both her and Jade.

"It's like only Kenji is being targeted." Violeta observed.

"Baby Kenji!" Circe cried in alarm. "Kenji is here in the present."

Holiday looked at Six in shock. "You don't think…"

Six didn't even bother to answer. He bolted out of the room, katana still in hand, followed by everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own nada.**

Two grunts were walking down the hall when they were suddenly knocked to the ground by a blur of green. Rubbing their heads, they looked around bewildered as to what had happened. Footsteps approached as the two agents got up. They immediately flattened themselves against the wall to let pass the small stampede of… teenagers? A young girl stopped and a motorbike sprouted from her legs. She grabbed a shorter boy and pulled him behind her before zooming off after the blur. Two identical looking girls came running after.

The two grunts stared at each other with immense confusion. White Knight's voice blared over the loudspeaker as the emergency lights turned on.

"All personal, we are on lockdown. Code blue. Everyone to their stations." The two grunts rushed off.

When Six arrived at the nursery, which was a room specifically repurposed for them, he heard his son's piteous cries. Six kicked down the door of the nursery, his blades drawn. Standing over the crib stood a grunt. The nanny lay on the ground unconscious. Before the grunt even had a moment to react, several shurikens embedded themselves into his chest. The grunt staggered back. Six rammed him and unthinkingly struck with his blade. The head rolled to the floor as the body hit the ground.

"Ewww," Violeta said from the door.

"What? Lemme see, lemme see." Rafael said from behind.

"No, hermano. You'll have nightmares." Violeta pushed him back.

Six ignored them as he folded up his blades and carefully picked up his crying son.

"It's okay. I'm here now. No one's going to hurt you." He murmured while bouncing him.

"Aw, it's only a robot." Rafael said with disappointment. "I thought there'd be blood."

It was then Six realized that the decapitated grunt was sparking.

"It's a training drone." He said flatly but the expression on his face sent chills down the sibling's spine. More footsteps came as Jade and Jasmine arrived. Jasmine immediately ran to the fallen body and pulled open a panel on its back. She pulled out some wires and plugged them into her minicomputer.

"It's been reprogrammed by Zag-RS, or at least her emissary. It has her proverbial fingerprints." She stated grimly.

"Can you find out more?" Jade asked.

"No, my computer doesn't have that capacity. Violeta? Can you help?" Jasmine asked. She stepped back next to her dad to make room.

Six watched as the teen walked over to the robot and place her hands on it. As soon as the blue lines circumvented around it, the robot started smoking.

"Look out!" Jade pulled Violeta back. Everyone crouched as the body exploded. Violeta built her Smack Hands shielding everyone from the debris.

"Everyone all right?" Six asked looking around.

They responded with a chorus of affirmatives.

Jasmine looked at Violeta who was glaring at the smoking remains. "Anything?"

"All I got is that it was reprogrammed. No Zag-RS herself." Violeta said shaking her head. "But I don't know who did it."

"It has to be by someone who had authorization." Six said in a tight voice. "We have been compromised."

The children looked at each other with concern.

0o0

"How are you feeling, son?" Holiday asked feeling strange even as the words left her mouth.

"Better, thanks." Kenji sighed in relief as the fading stopped. "Ugh, that was trippy." He stood up shakily.

"I think you're going to be fine." Caesar quickly scanned him.

Angel was kneeling on a chair next on his father. "Why are you using the old health monitor? Did you make the new one explodes again?"

Caesar looked at the boy with discomfort. "Uh, no."

"Angel, leave them alone. I think you're freaking them out." Kenji told him.

"No, we're not freaked out. Just a little disconcerted." Beverly quickly corrected him.

"I can't find any tampering or any sign of Zag-RS in the system." Rex said as he took his hand from the console.

"What does that mean?" Beverly asked.

"I think it means that we have a physical menace rather than an AI one." Circe answered.

White Knight frowned from the monitor. "Put a firewall on our systems. Then I want a complete sweep of the premises. No stone goes unturned."

"Oooo, I like turning stones." Angel declared. Everyone glanced at him briefly before turning when the door slid opened.

Six walked in holding baby Kenji with the rest of the teens in tow. Holiday quickly went over to check on them.

Six glanced over at the teenaged Kenji. "You, okay?"

"Yes, sir." He noticed that Kenji stood a little straighter when he answered.

"There's no sign of Zag-RS in the system. She must be…" Rebecca started saying to Six.

"Her emissary is here and is masquerading as a person." Six finished.

"How are we going to find it?" Circe questioned.

"Well, the emissary has to be a robot, right? Why don't Uncle Rex and Violeta go check everyone?" Angel offered.

They looked at each other. Why didn't they think of that?

"That's not a bad idea, mijo." Caesar put his hand on his son's head.

"Thanks. Can I have a cookie?" Angel asked.

"First, Violeta, check everyone here." Six said.

"What?" Rex asked startled.

"The drone that attacked Kenji had to be reprogrammed by someone with authorization. That means anyone of you." Six said grimly.

Violeta looked questioningly at White Knight.

He nodded. "That's not a bad idea."

"You can start with me." Six said sticking out his hand. "So _you_ know."

Violeta touched her uncle's hand gingerly. "He's real." She went around the room touching the adults as they held out their hands. When she touched her father, there was a spark and they both drew back their hands.

Six tensed and his blades dropped into his hands.

"No, he's dad!" Violeta quickly interceded. "It was just weird."

"Yeah." Rex agreed. "It's like my nanites was confused by yours."

Caesar scanned Violeta. "She has the Omega-1!" He exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, dad gave it to me before we left."

Caesar rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Then Omegas must be confused when they encountered each other. I would recommend you two not touch."

"Why? What would happen?" Rex asked.

"Well, I can't be sure but implosion could be a possibility." Caesar said nonchalantly.

"Ask a silly question." Rex wrinkled his nose.

"Rex and I will start at the North quadrant. Violeta and Kenji start at the South quadrant. We will meet at the Petting Zoo." Six interrupted them. "We need to find the emissary now."

"What about the rest of us?" Jade asked.

"Rebecca, stay here with Kenji. Watch him." He told her softly as he handed the baby to her. Rebecca held Kenji tight against her and nodded. "The rest of you stand guard in case Zag-RS shows up."

"You don't need all of us to stand guard." Jade protested. "I want to come with you."

"No!" Six said harshly but regretted it when her eyes teared-up. In a kinder tone, he added, "You're needed here."

"Um, I think one of us should go with you, dad." Jasmine stammered. "I mean… most likely Zag-RS would go after you and Uncle Rex."

"I'll go with you guys!" Rafael said enthusiastically.

Six and Rex looked at each other.

"That's nice of you but…I… uh… don't know how helpful…" Rex began.

"Hey, I can help." Rafael turned and blasted a chair with his sonic scream.

Circe's jaw dropped. "How… how?" She stuttered.

"I got your powers mom." Rafael smiled. "You can watch everyone here and I'll go watch dad."

"Time's wasting!" White Knight snapped. "Rafael, go with your father and Agent Six."

"Uncle Six." Rafael interrupted.

"And I'll have Agent Bobo meet you in the South Quadrant." White said ignoring him.

"Ooo Uncle Bobo? That's awesome!" Violeta squealed.

"Aww, lucky!" Rafael pouted.

"But why?" Kenji protested.

"I can't have you kids wandering unescorted around my base. You don't know this place. And since Caesar and his assistant have no combat experience…" White started explaining.

"I'm right here! I have a name!" Beverly said exasperated.

White ignored her and continued. "They should stay here. Agent Circe will provide protection along with the rest of you." He indicated to the twins.

"What can I do?" Angel spoke up.

"I don't care. Just stay out of the way." White snapped.

"Okay." Angel ducked under the table. "Is this good?"

"Fine, whatever." White said. "Why are you still here? Go!"

The two teams scrambled out. White closed the door and sealed it.

0o0

When Six and Rex walked into the communication room, the grunts stood at attention. Six briefly explained what they were there to do. The grunts nodded and held out their hands. Rex touched each person's hand. He turned to Six when he finished and shook his head. "They're all clean."

"Then let's go to the next room." Six motioned for them to leave. They went from room to room checking each person. After each room, Rex would answer the same. "They're clean."

After a few hours, they found themselves in the tower where the Petting Zoo was located.

"Well, we're done." Rex looked around. "They should be done soon, too."

Six checked the clock. "We'll give them a few more minutes. Then we'll go check on them."

During all this time, Rafael had been quiet. He now spoke. "You know dad? You're really different than when you were younger."

Rex looked at him. "Yeah? How?"

"You're not so uptight now." He replied.

"Wait, I'm uptight?" Rex asked startled.

Rafael shrugged and turned back to looking at Six who was reporting to White. Six's body stiffened and he turned to face them.

"White says he can't reach Kenji, Violeta, and Bobo." Six told them.

"Does that mean they found Zag-RS?" Rex asked alarmed.

"Or Zag-RS found them." Six stated bleakly. "Let's go."

They quickly exited to find them.

0o0

Kenji spotted Bobo right away. He looked the same in the past as he did in the future: same blue jacket, same red fez…

"Who the heck are you?" Bobo glowered at them.

Same bad attitude.

"Hi Uncle Bobo!" Violeta cried happily running to give the simian a hug.

"Whaaaa?" Bobo leapt onto the light fixture away from her.

"Oh right, you don't know. We're from the future, Rex is my dad and Six is his." Violeta stuck a thumb in Kenji's direction.

Bobo eyes narrowed. "Really? So Green Bean had some kids? That's a shock."

"Yeah." Violeta said. "We're here to stop Zag-RS from killing our parents."

"Is that so?" Bobo said carelessly. "So hows you gonna do that?"

"Well, to start we've got to see if she's pretending to be a person. I have to check to see if everyone is human." Violeta answered.

"So if you come down you can show us to the rooms we can get started." Kenji said impatiently.

"Fine, but no hugging. Bobo's not into touchy feely stuff." Bobo warned her.

"OK." Violeta said disappointed.

Bobo led them into the first room. Bobo told the grunts gruffly what Violeta was there to do. The grunts complied. Kenji watched as she touched everyone's hand.

"All real." Violeta announced.

As they went from room to room, they found nothing.

"I guess we should go meet dad and see if he found anything." Violeta sighed.

"I think we would have been informed already if they found anything." Kenji observed.

"Probably." Bobo answered. "Come on, I'll take you to the tower." He started walking down the hall.

"Wait, Bobo, the tower's this way." Violeta said grabbing the chimp. As soon as she touched him, she fell to the ground gripping her hand.

"Violeta!" Kenji quickly went to her. She was sliding away from Bobo who was glaring coldly at her.

"That's not Bobo." She said with fear. Kenji pulled Violeta up and pushed her behind him.

Bobo pulled out a blaster from his belt. "I told you no touching." He snarled.

 **Sorry for the lack of updates but the start of school has been very busy. I've also been lacking in motivation lately. Again I know where I want to end up and there are certain scenes I want to incorporate but connecting them is hard and I haven't had time to focus on it. As it is I have not been happy about the chapters I've been turning out. As I've said before I have a very good track record of finishing. So I'll do my best but it may be a while before the next update. As usual, thank you to 00RaiserGundam for editing my seasons. (I actually upload stories before 00RaiserGundam has a chance to look at it so any initial mistakes will be corrected later.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own.**

Kenji stared down the barrels of the blasters.

"I should have known something was wrong when you said _kids_." He said buying time. "If you didn't know about us, how would you have known that there was more than one?"

Bobo who was not Bobo grinned manically. "Too bad you figured out too late."

"Where's Uncle Bobo?" Violeta asked from behind Kenji.

Bobo snorted. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He pulled the triggers.

Kenji's hanbo slipped from his sleeve and flew at one of the blasters knocking it from his grasp. The other blaster went off. Kenji turned around to protect Violeta, his eyes shut tight.

"Um Kenji? We're ok." Violeta's muffled voice came. Kenji opened his eyes. To his surprise a blue light was surrounding them.

"I think the omega-1 kicked in." She noted.

"No kidding." Kenji said with some surprise, tapping the force shield.

"I think this is what dad calls the Block Party." She said with awe. Then she wrinkled her nose. "Dad's so corny."

"Drop the shield." Kenji suddenly commanded. "He's getting away!"

The blue shield faded and Kenji dashed after the fleeing chimp. "Contact Uncle White!" Kenji told her.

"How?" Violeta asked as she chased after him. "I don't have any radio."

"Use your technopathy!" Kenji pulled away to catch up to Bobo.

"Oh yeah!" She slapped her forehead. She stopped running and placed her hand on a panel.

o0o

Rex and Six were running to the last known location of Kenji, Violeta, and Bobo. Rafael was not far behind.

"I'm getting a message from Violeta." White's voice came into Six's earpiece. "Bobo is not the real Bobo. He's the emissary."

"Where are they?" Six cut in.

White immediately told him their location. Six bolted.

"Hey! Wait up!" Rex cried in surprise as he chased after him. Huffing and puffing he caught up to Six. "You want to fill me in on what White said?"

"Bobo's not real. Kenji and Violeta are in trouble." Six answered without breaking his stride.

"Why didn't you say so?" Rex panted in between words. His legs transformed into a motorbike. Six jumped onto the back and rushed off.

"Um guys? What about me?" Rafael asked the empty hallway. He sighed. "I guess I'm walking." Rafael stuck his hands into his pocket and trudged after them. When he turned the corner there were two hallways. He stared trying to decide which way to go.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers let him go, eeny meeny miny moe." His finger landed on the left hall. Rafael shrugged and walked in that direction. After he walked past several doors, he saw a sign for the restroom. It reminded him that he had to go. He tried to push the door open. It was locked. Rafael frowned. He knocked on the door. No one answered. Really needing to go, he blasted the lock with his sonic scream. When he walked in, the lights came on. He walked to one of the stalls. Pressing the handle, the toilet flushed normally. Rafael quickly went about his business. When he finished, he went to wash his hands. As he lathered up, he happened to glance at the mirror. He did a double take. In the last stall, he noticed an abnormal shadow.

"Hello?" Rafael nervously walked over. He pushed the door gingerly. The door didn't budge. Rafael bent over low to try to catch a glimpse from underneath. He caught the sight of blue fabric. He quickly kicked the door open. Curled on top of the porcelain bowl was a tied-up unconscious chimpanzee. "Bobo!" Rafael cried. When he went to try to help him, he accidently knocked him into the water.

Bobo's eyes shot open at the touch of cold water. His scream would have been louder if the rag shoved in his mouth hadn't muffled it.

"Opps, sorry." Rafael said sheepishly.

0o0

"Turn left… your other left." Six snapped.

"I am!" Rex retorted.

They were going so fast they passed Violeta without noticing her.

"Hey dad!" Violeta yelled. When it was clear that they were not stopping, Violeta formed her own Rex Ride and sped after her father and uncle.

"Dad! Kenji went after Robo Bobo!" She shouted out.

Rex nodded. It was strange to see someone else with his bike but slimmer.

"Cameras say Bobo is heading toward corridor B." White's voice came into Six's comlink.

"He must be heading to the training rooms." Six said out loud to Rex.

Rex steered toward the training rooms. He was impressed to see Violeta easily follow his lead. A small feeling of pride swelled in his chest until she pulled in front of him.

"You're too slow." She said over her shoulder before speeding away.

Rex frowned as he tried to catch up.

0o0

"Okay Zag, you're not going anywhere." Kenji said to the fake Bobo. "You're finished."

Kenji had chased Bobo into one of the large rooms in Providence. He held Bobo against the wall with his hanbo.

"You're right. I'm not going anywhere." Bobo grinned evilly. "But you're the one who's finished." His legs lifted and caught Kenji in the stomach. Kenji staggered back before regaining his footing. He glared at the techno chimp. Bobo's eye glowed as he raised his hands. Doors all around the room slid open as drones poured out.

They gathered around Bobo.

"Destroy him." Bobo ordered. The drones turned to face Kenji and charged.

Kenji jumped up and landed behind the first line of drones. Using lightening quick reflexes he inherited from his father, he separated their heads from their bodies before they could even react. He swept his hanbo low tipping over the drones in front of him. He tried to fight his way to Bobo, knowing he was controlling them.

"Eh, eh, eh." Bobo wagged his finger. He then leapt up and grabbed the light fixture above, swinging toward the exit. "I'm not staying to watch my _friends_ put an end to you. I have bigger fish to fry." He chuckled before disappearing through the sliding door.

"Mom!" Kenji realized where Bobo was going. He tried to follow the chimp but the drones closed in on him.

0o0

"They're here." Rex said confidently as he pulled into the hallway that contained the training rooms. All the doors flew open as drones flooded the hallway.

"You think?" Violeta asked in dead pan voice.

"Rex, clear a path." Six said getting off the bike.

"No problem." The front of Rex's bike sprouted a triangular shield. He drove straight down the hallway mowing down the drones. Six ran down the straight path slicing any remaining drones standing. His ears caught sounds of fighting from the adjacent room. He cut open the door. Kenji was fighting off the drones but there were too many. Six leapt into the fray. He took out several drones to reach Kenji.

"Dad!" Kenji gasped. "Bobo, I mean the fake Bobo, went after mom!"

A robotic arm wrapped around his throat cutting off his air. He struggled against it. Kenji heard the sound of metal against metal. A second later he was breathing again. He felt a firm, but gentle hand, pull him up.

"Are you okay?" Six asked him. "Can you stand?"

"Of course." Kenji said slightly offended. Did his father think he raised a weakling? "I've got a lot of fight left in me."

He was surprised to see the corner of his father's mouth quirk up.

"I know son. I wouldn't expect any less from you. But I would be a poor father if I wasn't a little concerned."

Kenji wasn't sure how to respond to that. It reminded him that his father in the future was gone. He tried to hide the tears that pricked his eyes. "Ok dad." He responded stupidly.

"Now, let's go get that psychotic robot." Six said as he sliced two drones without looking.

"You got it." Kenji agreed as he rammed his hanbo into a drone that was coming from behind.

"That's my boy." Six spun around and attacked the remaining drones.

0o0

Jade paced back and forth in the conference room.

"I don't like this." She said for the umpteenth time.

"Relax, chica." Caesar addressed his niece. "You'll wear a hole in the floor."

"Hmph, you should talk." Beverly said teasingly. "You do that too when you're nervous."

"I'm never nervous," Caesar denied it.

"Yes, you are." Angel said from under the table. "Like the time you lost me in Central Park."

"What?" Beverly looked at Caesar with wide eyes.

"I'm sure you weren't lost." Caesar said trying not to squirm.

"Yes, I was. You told me to go through the castle maze and that you'll wait for me on the other side but you didn't know there were two other sides and I went out a different one and you were waiting at another…" Angel chattered away.

Beverly's eyes were narrowing.

"Mijo, silencio." Caesar hushed him in Spanish.

"Mental note, don't let Caesar take our son to Central Park." Beverly muttered darkly.

"But he found me after he stole a policeman's horse." Angel interrupted.

"See, I found him." Caesar said triumphantly before he realized the rest of Angel's statement. "I stole a horse?"

The lights in the room flickered. Everyone froze. The lights flickered again. Jasmine checked the computer.

"The security systems are shutting down." She said in a worried voice. Zag is bypassing our firewall.

"How?" Rebecca got up with baby Kenji in her arms. "The program is designed specifically to combat any attempts to hack our system."

"Well, Zaggy found a way around it." Jade said angrily. "She's coming." She pulled out her katana and stood in front of the door.

Jasmine pulled out her firearm and got ready. Rebecca held Kenji tighter against her as she walked further into the room. Caesar and Beverly got up from their seats and kept their eyes on the door.

The lights flickered one more time. The door slid opened.

"Hey! It's Bobo!" Angel said from underneath the table.

White Knight's face appeared on the screen. "That's not Bobo!" He managed to say before the screen exploded.

Everyone stared at Bobo is surprised.

"That's all folks." He said sinisterly before he opened fire.

 **You don't have to read this part.**

 **Things have been a little crazy lately. I've been concerned about work, my class, my parents, my friends and such. So the story has been on the back burner. You have to excuse the lateness but I am working on it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own.**

Jade sprung into action. She immediately began blocking the blasts back at Bobo. Jasmine rolled, dodged and returned fire. One of the shots hit Bobo which created a hole in his chest. Holiday gasped to see metal close over the wound covering the sparking wires.

Bobo grinned. "I'm better than the original." He announced.

"No such thing!" A voice declared.

Before Robo Bobo had time to look up, the real Bobo landed on him. The blasters flew from his hands.

"You may _look_ as good as the original, but there is only one Bobo!" The chimp declared.

Robo Bobo glared at his counterpart. "I should have killed you when I had the chance." He bounced Bobo off with his legs.

Bobo bounded into a handspring and neatly landed on the ground. Robo Bobo picked up a blaster which was promptly knocked out of his hand by a sonic scream. Rafael walked up.

"Put your hands where we can see them or we'll blow your circuits out your rear." He said. "You're out numbered." As if to prove his point, Jasmine and Jade appeared beside him.

Robo Bobo scowled. He slowly raised his hands. But one hand pulled off his eye patch. A bright flash made everyone look away. Robo Bobo dove for his blaster. Circe tried to use her sonic scream to stop him. The scream just missed as Bobo managed to slip by the attack. Beverly screamed as he fired on the children. One shot hit the hanging lights that came crashing down.

"Look out!" Circe pushed Beverly and Caesar away. She was hit by metal pieces knocking her to the floor.

"Circ!" Beverly bent over her friend in fear. "Caesar! Help me get her out of the way. Together they pulled her away from the line of fire.

Another shot knocked the gun from Jasmine's hand. She yelped and grabbed her injured hand.

"Jasmine!" Rebecca yelled terrified for her.

Robo Bobo turned his attention to Rebecca. Aiming at her and baby Kenji he pulled the trigger.

Rebecca turned her body to protect the baby. But when nothing happened she looked back. An unfamiliar robot stood between her and Bobo. The Robot turned around. The face plate flipped up.

"I got this, Auntie!" Angel said as his face was once again obscured as the face plate returned to its place.

"Angel?" Rebecca asked incredulously.

"Let me give you a hand!" The hand on Angel's suit shot off and smashed into Robo Bobo.

Caesar burst into laughter. "Good one, mijo." He elbowed Beverly. "You see, he literally gave him a hand."

Beverly rolled her eyes. "I know, Caesar." She checked on Circe who gave a slight groan. Helping her sit up, Circe looked around dazed.

"I just had the craziest dream. Our kids were here fighting a crazed AI…" She said in a dreamy voice. She stopped and looked at Beverly. "It's not a dream is it?"

Beverly shook her head.

"I was afraid of that." She groaned.

Meanwhile the fake Bobo pushed himself up only to be tackled by Angel using his jet boosters to propel him. He hit him so hard that they crashed through the wall.

The kids followed after them. Appearing on the other side, they saw Angel and Bobo on the floor surrounded by plaster. The robot staggered up, holding his sparking arm. Angel pushed himself up.

"Eat plasmic energy blasts!" A blaster popped from his wrist. He fired.

Robo Bobo easily side stepped the shots. But seeing the other children appear, decided that he had better retreat. He turned to run. He didn't get far as a blade ran through him.

His halves hit the floor.

"Objective incomplete. Initiating backup…" A mechanized voice came from the unmoving lips of the robot. Rex's Punk Busters crushed its head.

"That's the end of that." Rex said with confidence.

"I wouldn't count on that." Kenji said darkly.

Rex looked at him with exasperation. "You're just like your father, you know that?"

"He's right. That was too easy." White Knight's face appeared on a side monitor.

"Easy? Easy? Do you know how many drones we had to bust through?" Rex asked indignantly. "Like a zillion!"

"Zag-RS was able to get onto our computer systems. There's no telling what she did to them." White growled. He turned to Bobo. "You did get rid of your Robo Bobo android."

Bobo looked up and tapped his index fingers together in a gesture of feigned innocence.

"Bobo… tell me you got rid of your android." White said through gritted teeth.

"I could tell you that… but then I'd be fibbing." Bobo grinned sheepishly.

White dragged his hand down his face. "Remind me why we keep you around?"

"My charismatic personality?" He suggested.

"Where is it?" White bellowed.

"Sheesh, no need to yell. It's in our room." Bobo said. "I'll go get it now."

"No need. I'll come to you." A voice echoed through the hallway. Everyone tensed and got into fighting stances.

"That's Zag's voice." Jasmine said in hushed tones.

"Yeah, we gather that." Jade said sarcastically.

"Ladies, gentlemen, I think you should have a gander outside the hanger." Calan appeared.

The group ran to the hanger. Right outside the door stood a ten story amalgam of Providence's tanks, jets, jeeps, and bikes. In the center of the monster was Robo Bobo.

"All nanites must be eliminated. All who stand in the way must be eliminated!" It declared.

"Awww, man." Rafael and Rex said at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise.

"All units fire on that… that thing!" Calan yelled.

Every remaining tank and weapons on the building began firing. The metal giant raised one hand and all weapons stopped.

"Sir! Our weapons have stopped responding!" A grunt cried.

Calan swore. "It's locked us out of our own weapon system."

"I guess they were right. Evil is handsome." Bobo stroke his chin. Everyone glared at Bobo. "What?" He shrugged.

Rex formed his Boogie Pack and Smack Hands. "Bigger they are, the harder they fall!" He launched himself at the monstrosity.

"Rex, wait!" Rebecca yelled.

Rex was already too far away to hear. As he got closer, however, he began slowing down. He then began struggling to stay in the air. With every ounce of his strength he tried to punch the monster. But as soon as his Smack Hands touched the metal, it disintegrated. His Boogie Pack fell apart.

"Zag-RS has the power to destroy nanites in close range." Rebecca explained. "Rex keeps forgetting that."

As Rex fell to the ground, the giant slapped him away. Rex hit Providence's tower. He slid unconscious to the ravine. Violeta formed her Boogie Pack and caught her father in midair. She strained to keep them both up. At the same time, they began glowing blue.

"What's happening?" Circe asked worriedly.

"I can't be sure." Caesar answered calmly. "But if they remain in contact too long, the Omega-1s may implode."

"What?" Circe asked alarmed, looking back in the sky.

Violeta grunted as she slowly descended trying not to drop him. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't notice the bright glow that engulfed them.

Violeta and her father landed rather clumsily on the ground. She panted heavily still gripping her father.

"Violeta, let go!" Circe exclaimed.

"What?" Violeta looked confused. She looked down to see a blue glow surround them. "Trippy." She murmured but she didn't let go. Rex's eyes opened. It glowed white. Violeta's soon glowed too.

"Rex! Violeta!" Circe was in a panic.

"Mom, wait." Rafael put a calming hand on her. "I think… I think they're talking."

"What?" Circe looked at her son with confusion.

He just pointed at them.

The glow was subsiding and both father and daughter fell prone. Circe ran to Rex and Rafael to his sister.

"You okay?" He asked poking her.

"Yeah." Violeta croaked out.

"Rex? What happened?" Circe pulled him up.

"The Omega-1's… they were talking." Rex stumbled.

"See, told you." Rafael said smugly.

"What did they say?" Caesar asked curiously.

"It… made a plan to stop Zag-RS." Rex announced.

"Are you serious?" Rebecca's eyes widened. "But the Omega-1 isn't sentient… is it?"

"It wasn't meant to be." Caesar admitted. "But as you can see sometimes these things… evolve."

"Only if they're made by you." Beverly observed.

"Look, we don't have a lot of time." Kenji interrupted. He glanced over at Calan and the Providence soldiers shooting with their broilers trying to keep the monster at bay. It didn't seem to be working. "What did it say we should do?"

"It wants me to go talk to it." Violeta said.

"What?" Everyone cried.

 **A/N**

 **So I wrote what's up on my profile page. So I won't bore you with details here. But I'm getting it done. Thanks for staying with me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own.**

"Talk to it?" Kenji cried in disbelief. "How are you supposed to do that?"

Violeta shrugged. "I don't know, but I know it's telling me that I need to get close to it."

"You can't! Zag-RS will start to decimate your nanites." Rebecca reminded her.

"I know that's why dad's omega joined mine... which I guess is also dad's... so I have the same one from two different times… But that means they are the same. You know what? This is starting to get confusing." Violeta scratched her head.

"Wait, you have both Omega-1s?" Jasmine asked shocked.

Violeta nodded.

Caesar scanned her. "Fascinating. Both Omega-1s are occupying the same space. It's like they've merged into one mega Omega-1."

"Incredible. Caesar, did you know it could do that?" Rebecca asked him.

Caesar stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Well, technically two same objects from two different time frames create a paradox that should negate each other causing imminent destruction… but sure, why not?"

Beverly face palmed.

Violeta got up with Rafael's help. She formed her Punk Busters to take off.

"Where are you going?" Six stopped her.

"Umm, I'm going to _talk_ to it?" Violeta responded.

"We need a plan first." Six told her.

"Hitting the robot hard is a plan." Violeta retorted.

"That's my girl." Rex grinned.

Six's glaring through his sunglasses made Rex's grin fade. He turned to Violeta. "You will only wear yourself out trying to get anywhere near it. We need to keep it occupied so that you can get close enough."

"Guys? We have another problem. Zag-RS is using our own weapons and vehicles against us." Beverly spoke up.

They looked. Sure enough the remaining Providence tanks and vehicles had started up and were attacking the grunts. The agents were only able to use their manual firearms to protect themselves.

"We're getting massacred out here. A little help?" Calan's voice came into their comlinks.

"Help's on its way." Six told him. Then he looked at the group. "Any ideas?"

"I have an idea." Kenji spoke up. "Jasmine, can you hack us back into Providence's system? Try to get our weapons back online?"

"I can try." Jasmine said. "I just need access to a terminal."

"There's one right here." Beverly pointed to one by the door.

"Good." Jade added. "The rest of us can attack it from the ground. That way we split her attention."

"I can attack from the air!" Angel piped up.

"Even better. The more we distract her, the better the chance Violeta can get close." Jade said.

"Rafael and I can take care of the rogue Providence weapons until Jasmine can kick Zag out of them." Kenji continued.

"Angel and I can distract Robo Bobo while Violeta tries to get close." Jasmine added.

Six quietly observed the interaction between the children. He was impressed by Jade and Kenji's leadership abilities. He could see his tactical planning ability in them but tempered by Rebecca's empathy. He, however, noticed Jasmine's uneasiness around him. He wondered what he had done to make her so fearful of him. It worried him that he had made some mistake in her life and wondered how he could fix it. But not now, now they had to save their futures.

"Okay, everyone know what they have to do?" Kenji asked his group authoritatively.

"Yes." The kids agreed.

"What should we do?" Beverly asked.

"Oh… uh…," Kenji was not use to ordering the adults around. "I guess you can… help?" He suddenly felt 10 years old again.

"Don't worry. We'll figure it out." Six said with a small smirk.

"Oh…o..okay, dad." Kenji stammered. He turned back to the group he was more comfortable with. "Let's go." Jasmine ran to the terminal and began typing in earnest.

"I got through the first layer." She announced. She frowned. "Ack! She shut me out again."

"Keep trying." Jade told her. She pulled her katana out. "I'm going in." She charged and stabbed the foot of the robot.

Angel pressed the button on his wrist. His suit formed around him. Just before he blasted off his mother said, "Be careful!" Beverly called after him. "And make sure you're wearing clean underwear!"

He looked at her.

"Sorry, it was the only motherly thing I could think of to say. Nerves." She apologized.

"It's okay. You tell me that all the time at home." Angel flew off shooting at the robot's head.

Meanwhile Kenji went after the nearest Providence tank jamming his hanbo into the tire causing the tank to spin in circles. He jumped onto the barrel of the gun in two leaps. He waved his arms at another nearby tank. It fired a missile at him. He did a back flip off the tank. The missile hit the other tank causing an explosion. Kenji retrieved his hanbo.

Some of the stealth cycles had surrounded Calan and his men. They closed in with their lasers pointed at them. The agents' bullets bounced off the cycle's armor plates. Rafael jumped off the back of one of the cycles and straight into the middle of the group. Using his sonic blast, he knocked out the lasers before they could fire. Then Rafael took out the bikes.

"Good job, son." Calan said.

Rafael smiled proudly.

While the kids were taking off, Circe asked, "How come the Omega-1 went to Violeta and not Rex?"

Rex looked grim but didn't answer.

"Rex you know something, don't you?" Six said.

Rex said resolutely. "I know I have to help her."

Six took off after Rex. Rebecca held Kenji to her for a second before handing him to Beverly.

"Take care of him." She said. She ran and grabbed a Providence uniform from the locker. Slipping it on she pulled a blaster from the wall and ran to help her family.

"I wish there was something we could do." Beverly said fretfully bouncing baby Kenji who had started to fuss.

"Hmmm, maybe there is." Caesar said thoughtfully before bursting out. "To my lab!"

"Excuse me?" Beverly narrowed her eyes.

"I mean, por favor, to the lab?" He amended.

Beverly sighed. "Close enough." She followed Caesar.

0o0

"Everyone clear out of the area!" Six ordered. "We'll handle this." The agents scrambled away leaving the team to face the Zag-controlled vehicles and massive robot.

When Rex got within range, he made his Slam Cannon. Grabbing rocks from the back, he shot at Bobo's doppelganger. Robo Bobo, controlling the metal monster, slapped it away. Jade continued to hack at one side of it. The giant stomped its foot causing a tremor that knocked her down. It lifted its foot again and tried to step on her. Jade shut her eyes but heard a metal clank. Looking up, she saw her father with his blades crossed, holding back the enormous foot. Pushing with all his might, he managed to push the foot back. The robot stumbled backwards but regained its footing.

"Thanks dad." She said.

He nodded before running to attack the monster. Jade pushed herself up and joined him. Holiday helped Kenji and Rafael stop the vehicles. Circe provided cover for whoever needed it. Angel shot at the robot's head from different angles. Being attacked at all fronts made it sluggish. But it was still holding its own against all the combined forces. Violeta tried to get close to the metal giant. It noticed and batted her away. She spun in the sky and her Boogie Pack fell apart. But before she hit the ground the Sky Slyder sprouted from her feet, not just one but two, one on each foot. She skimmed the ground before pulling up.

"Cool!" She looked at the boards on her feet. Looking at her hands she closed her eyes. Both her arms became whips as two small turbines grew from her back. "Wow, dad's Blast Caster!" She exclaimed. Looking at the robot with renewed determination she pulled both whips back. Wrapping her tendrils around the robot's arm, she generated electricity. The shockwaves rippled through its body. They could hear the metal creaking. When it looked like it was going to fall apart, the electricity seemed to flow back to Violeta. She was blown back by the force. She tumbled to the ground.

"Violeta!" Rex formed his Boogie Pack.

"I guess we're even." She said weakly as her dad caught her.

"Hey, kiddo, you never owe me anything." He said pulling her close.

"I'm okay now. Let me try again." Violeta struggled to get out of his embrace.

"I think you need to rest first." Rex answered.

"No time!" Forming her Sky Slyder again she pulled away.

"Kids these days!" Rex huffed as she blasted toward the monster. But a smile played on his lips.

Caesar reappeared in his armor suit. He held his helmet under his arm. Beverly was right behind him holding Kenji who had fallen asleep.

"The old suit is definitely easier to put on with help. Thanks." He said to Beverly.

"You're welcome." She sighed. "Make sure our son stays safe."

"I think he's doing fine by himself. He takes after his mother." Caesar observed.

"And father." Beverly said.

Caesar cleared his throat awkwardly. "I guess maybe we have a future together?"

"It looks that way." Beverly said blushing a little.

"I'm glad." He said putting the helmet on.

Beverly said unexpectedly, "Me too." Caesar faced her as if surprised. She smiled at him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go help!"

Caesar gave a thumbs-up before calmly walking out.

Beverly's gazed followed Caesar who activated something on his wrist. He shot at various vehicles. As soon as the beam hit the vehicle, it fell apart as if all the nuts and bolts disappeared.

After a minute of watching Caesar disassemble the tanks, she turned her attention to Jasmine.

Jasmine was furiously typing at the terminal trying to kick Zag-RS from the system.

"Any luck?" She asked the teen.

"Not really." Jasmine answered without looking up. "I have deleted several iterations of her programs but she keeps spreading to other domains. I am trying to set up firewalls to protect the areas I've cleaned out."

"Sounds like she's more of a worm than virus." Beverly said.

"She's kind of both." Jasmine said as she continued typing. "Once she replicates her basic program into another system, she opens doors for the rest of her more malicious programming to take over."

"Have you tried software to find and delete worms?" Beverly asked.

Jasmine snorted. "I wish it was that simple, but in order to do that I would need the program to recognize her code. And she keeps changing."

"Hmm, I bet I can do that." Beverly said confidently.

Jasmine finally looked up. "How?"

"Well, Caesar programmed Zag-RS didn't he? The original has been installed in White's suit to keep out nanites. I bet we can modify it…" Beverly explained.

"So that the Zag in White's suit can track down her sister programs!" Jasmine said excitedly. "Aunt Beverly! You're a genius!"

"Well… when you hang around eggheads, it's bound to rub off." She said modestly.

Jasmine was already running off. "I've got to see Uncle White." She bolted through the sliding doors.

"Well, I hope it works." Beverly muttered to herself. Glancing out the doorway, she watched as her family tried to control the metal monstrosity. "For our future's sake."

 **Working on two stories... three if you count the other fandom. Getting it written down slowly. By the way, I read up on computer hacking, viruses and worms. I tried to make things as realistic as possible but I have used creative liberty to move this along. Don't take any of this too seriously.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own.**

Beverly nervously watched her family fight the possessed vehicles and the giant monster. Calan had evacuated the grunts further away from the fighting as both the area and the base had become too dangerous for them. They were becoming a liability.

She was so absorbed with the battle that she did not notice a drone in the corner come to life. It pushed itself up. Scanning the room, it spotted Beverly with a baby sleeping on her shoulder. Its optics zoomed in to identify the child. When it confirmed it was Kenji, its arm retracted and a sparking taser appeared. It wheeled toward the unsuspecting victims. Baby Kenji stirred. He opened his eyes.

"Gwak!" He squealed while squirming.

"What? What's wrong little guy?" Beverly asked as she turned around. She gasped as the drone lunged at them. She sidestepped it. The drone hit some a panel. The shock from the taser shorted the controls. The hanger door started closing. Beverly frantically tried to decide whether to stay in the hanger with the killer drone or to go outside where the fight was the fiercest.

"Awwwo." Kenji squeaked.

"You're right" Beverly nodded. She ran behind some crates while the drone tried to get its arm unstuck. She looked around and saw a cache of weapons. Taking a deep breath, she held baby Kenji to her face. "Okay, ready little guy. Stay close." She tucked him safely in the crook of her arm. She ran to the blasters. With her free hand, she grabbed one and slung the strap over her head. Positioning it she looked up to see the drone approaching them. "Time to go Rambo." She muttered before giving a loud cry while pulling the trigger. There was the sound of rapid fire. Only when the gun ran out of ammo did Beverly open her eyes. The drone was littered with bullets. It creaked as it keeled over. "Ha, don't mess with the crazy aunt." She blew the smoke from the barrel of the rifle. Kenji blew bubbles from his mouth.

However, a noise made her look up. Ten more drones had shown up. They all had tasers raised as they approached them.

Beverly gulped.

"AHHHHH!" A primal scream came from the rafters. The drones turned there attention to the noise. But a pair of furry feet came crashing down on the middle drone. Before the other drones could react, Bobo pulled out his blasters and shot them point blank in their optical sensors. "Don't mess with the crazy simian uncle!" Bobo declared.

"Simian uncle?" Beverly raised an eyebrow.

"Wha? I'm family too." Bobo insisted.

The inner doors opened and more drones poured in.

"Man, they really want you dead." Bobo said to little Kenji who just gurgled happily. "You're just like your uncle Bobo."

"I'm not sure how that makes him like you but… look out!" Beverly cried out.

Bobo looked up to see that one of the drones was armed with a blaster instead of a taser. It fired on them. Bobo spotted a hubcap nearby. Using his feet he stomped on the edge flipping it into the air and into his hand, using it to block the shot. He then flung it like a Frisbee knocking the weapon from its grip.

"Cover me!" He yelled to Beverly as he charged into the drones.

"With what?" Beverly screamed. Throwing off her empty rifle, she grabbed another gun. She tried her best to keep the drones off Bobo who was taking out as many as he could. But even with both of their best effort, the drones were starting to overwhelm them. Her gun was once again empty. She discarded it and reached for another but her hand received a shock.

Bringing her injured hand back, she realized she was face to face with a drone.

0o0

"Uncle White, I need your help!" Jasmine pounded on White Knight's door. "Uncle White."

The door slid opened and Jasmine ran into the changing room. She was about to slip on the hazard suit when the inner door slid opened. White Knight came out in his suit.

"Uncle White, I need the AI in your suit." Jasmine started saying.

"I know, I know. I heard you in the hanger." He grumbled.

"You did?" She asked surprised.

"I've been monitoring all of you." White said.

"Then why didn't you do something?" Jasmine asked.

White looked at her pointedly. "I am the last line of defense."

"So you… what?… Wait until the very last minute before you show up?" Jasmine asked incredulously.

"Look, kid. If I show up, then things are bad." White said grimly. "Let's get to a computer."

They walked to a terminal in the adjacent room. White pulled a cord from his wrist. He plugged it into the USB port.

"All right, go find those rogue programs and get them out of my computer system!" White growled to his suit.

"Scanning now." A familiar robotic voice answered. "Detecting several unauthorized programs."

"Isolate and delete." Jasmine spoke into the voice box in White's helmet.

"Do you mind?" He lightly pushed her away. "Isolate and delete." He glared at her.

"Sorry." She said meekly.

"I'm sure people tell you that you're like your mother but you really remind me of your father." He said off-handedly.

Jasmine looked at him with confusion. "How? I'm not like dad at all."

White snorted. "You're just like him. He takes matter into his own hands as well."

Jasmine thought about that. "I never thought about that... but he's scary."

"Ha, only to people who dares messes with people he cares about." White had a tinge of bitterness in his tone. Jasmine wasn't sure where it came from but didn't ask. His head turned to face her. "If I know Six, he would move heaven and hell to protect you. If he's not here, something must have happened to him."

Tears sprung into her eyes. "Zag-RS attacked our base. He stayed behind…" She trailed off.

"That sounds like Six." White nodded.

They were quiet as they watched numbers scroll across the screen.

"He scares me." Jasmine admitted softly.

"Six scares everyone." White answered bluntly. "If you get on his wrong side, he's deadly."

"I'm scared that maybe one day, I'll do something wrong…" She said in a small voice.

White turned to face her. "Look, Jasmine, is it? You are Six's daughter. Yes, Six can kill you six ways from Sunday, no pun intended, but he also has the biggest soft spot of anyone I know. No matter what you do he would never stop caring about you. He'd sooner rip out his own lungs than hurt you. So stop your sniveling." He said gruffly.

Jasmine stared at White opened-mouth. She suddenly hugged him. "Thanks, Uncle White."

"Fine, whatever. Now get off. I think we're almost done." White said brusquely. He pulled the cord from the computer. "Now let's get down there and get that monstrosity out of my backyard."

"Yes, sir." Jasmine agreed.

0o0

Caesar was about to shoot the last tank but the barrel of the gun dropped down. All the other vehicles likewise stopped in their tracks.

"Jasmine did it!" Rafael whooped.

"We need to take down the monster!" Jade ran at the giant with her katana.

"Jade! Wait!" Six yelled but she was already too far ahead. With her blade raised, she swung at the foot. The robot, however, raised its foot and with a single flick, knocked the blade from her hand. It then came down to crush her. But before it could, Rafael's sonic scream knocked it off balance. The robot staggered back.

Jade felt a hand pull her up.

"We need to attack together!" His father said severely. "Don't ever go it alone!"

"But dad…" She started to protest.

"No, we go in together." Six told her. "There are no lone wolves here." He turned to go.

"You are." She said softly.

"That's because he's one of a kind." She hadn't notice Kenji next to her.

"We can't let him…" Jade choked.

"I know. I've been thinking how we can stop it." Kenji said.

"What about messing up the future?" Jade questioned.

"I don't know. I've seen enough movies to know it could be disastrous." Kenji acquiesced.

"But we can't let him die." Jade insisted.

"Right now, if we don't stop Zag-RS, we won't have a future to worry about." Kenji said grimly. He ran to join his family. After a second of hesitation, Jade went to help.

Holiday and Rex was bombarding it from the back. Six, joined by Jade, attacked the feet. Rafael and his mother blasted its other side. Caesar took aim at the giant but a cursory glance made him realize that the hanger door was shut. He frowned. It wasn't closed before. He was sure that Calan had taken the grunts to higher ground. They wouldn't have shut the door. Caesar went to investigate.

When he tried to open the door, it didn't budge. Standing back he hit the door with his ray. The door fell in. Broken drones lay all over the floor. His heart dropped when he saw Bobo and Beverly on the ground. Kenji was crying next to Beverly.

Pulling off his helmet he threw it on the ground as he ran to her.

"Beverly? Beverly? Wake up mi amor." He gently lifted her head. He noticed the burn marks over her arm. "Taser burns." He mumbled to himself. Using the scanning system in his suit, he searched for a heartbeat. It was there but weak.

"Oooo, my head. That was one serious party." Bobo groaned.

"Bobo, watch Kenji. I have to take care of Beverly." Caesar lifted her up.

"What? Since when am I a babysitter now?" Bobo objected.

"Bobo," Caesar said calmly. " Watch Kenji or I swear I will inject every chemical in my lab into your furry little behind." He then walked out of the hanger.

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Bobo picked up Kenji who immediately stopped crying. Bobo sniffed tentatively before recoiling. "Ah man, you need to be changed don't you?"

Kenji garbled.

"And that would be a yes." Bobo muttered holding him at arms length.

 **And what will happen next? Will our heroes survive their mission? Will the future be saved? Will Six still die? Do relationships heal or be shattered? When will I stop asking stupid questions and finish this already? I'm trying. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own nada.**

Caesar laid Beverly gently on the medical bed.

She groaned a little.

"Beverly? Can you hear me?" Caesar asked worriedly.

She gave a little cough. "Where's Kenji?" She asked alarmed.

"It's okay. Bobo has him." Caesar answered.

"What!" She exclaimed struggling to sit up.

"Take it easy; you've been injured."

"I'll live. You can't leave a baby with a monkey."

"He's a chimpanzee. They actually are surprisingly nurturing …like in that movie."

Beverly looked at him as if he was crazy. "We're not talking about Tarzan here. And he was raised by gorillas. And Bobo is not nurturing. I mean he might have already gambled him away."

"I'm sure he's fine. Take it easy. Let me take a look at those burns." Caesar reassured her.

"What burns?" Beverly asked impatiently before glancing down her arm. "Oh that," she muttered.

Caesar gently swabbed it with antiseptic. She winced when it touch her wounds.

"We'll take care of this first. Does this hurt?" Caesar asked.

"A little." She acquiesced

Beverly watched as he treated her injuries. He then tenderly wrapped the bandages around her arm.

As he worked, she wondered about what a future with him would be like. He was not like anyone she'd ever met before. When she went EVO, she was 13. Caesar is her first real boyfriend. Sometimes she wondered if she was limiting herself. Caesar worked slowly and methodically. He wanted to make sure that the bandages were not too tight, but mainly he wanted time to think. He never had the need for relationships in the past or more accurately he never made time for relationships. His first love was science. He was always busy working on experiments or building some contraption. There wasn't many people in his life he cared about ... his parents, his brother, Rylander, Abuela, maybe a few other people at the compound. His parents are gone. Rex seems like a stranger sometimes. He didn't see Abuela or the people at the compound much. And Rylander was, as he put it, a glorified flashlight... or did Meechum say that? He shook his head. He had to stay focus. Somehow without meaning to, Beverly had found her way into his life. Because of her he socialized more. People were less inclined to look at him funny. She introduced him to new experiences. She challenged his long held perceptions on people. And he had an odd need to see her smile. She had a great smile.

"How's that?" He asked without looking at her.

"Good." She replied checking out his handy work.

"Beverly?" He cleared his throat.

"Yes." She asked quietly.

"I was wondering..." He shuffled his feet.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering..." He repeated before pausing again. He took a deep breath. "If you think we are a mistake."

That wasn't what she was expecting. "Uh…"

"I mean, we don't have much in common; we have different opinions on everything from music, to movies, to which smoothie is the best." His words ran together. "I mean we don't make any logical sense."

"Oh. So... Do you want to..."

"But when I'm with you… I feel... happy… like I can be myself... When I'm with you, I feel like I can discover anything, build anything, do anything as long as we're together. And I can't explain it. I mean maybe it's just a series of chemicals that get released... endorphins and neurotransmitters that produce these feelings... eventually the endorphins will wear off." Caesar rambled on.

"So you think our relationship is based on chemicals? You don't think it's real?" Beverly frowned trying to understand.

"No, no, all relationships are based on chemical reactions. But I can't seem to make sense of any of this." Caesar began pacing.

"Caesar?" Beverly sighed. "What are you saying? Do you want to break up?"

Caesar stopped in his tracks. Looking startled, he shook his head. "No! I just don't want you to wake up one day and realized you made a horrible mistake."

Beverly was speechless for a second. Then she started laughing.

Caesar looked at her apprehensively but waited for her to stop.

"I was just thinking that maybe I should have had more boyfriends." Beverly said after she finished laughing.

"Oh." Caesar looked crestfallen. "I see. I supposed that would be natural since you would want to experience more of life… what you were missing…" Caesar got up. "I won't get in your way."

"Caesar, let me finish!" Beverly hopped off the bed. "But you know how lucky I am, that the first guy I met, turned out to be the best thing that's ever happened to me?"

Caesar looked at her. "Who's that?"

Beverly rolled her eyes and gave him a light punch in the arm. "You, you idiot."

"Oh." Caesar said as realization dawned on him.

"And if you're willing to make it work, so am I." Beverly concluded.

"Sí, I am willing." Caesar nodded.

"Then let's give it a shot." Beverly took a step closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her.

"I think we can do better than just a shot." He said in a low voice as he bent over. Beverly's eyes instinctively fluttered shut as his lips touched hers. Time stood still.

0o0

The group surrounded the metal monstrosity. The fake Bobo scowled at them from the center.

"You may have taken back control but you will still fail in your overall objective." Zag's voice came eerily from Bobo's mouth.

"Yeah, what makes you think you can take us all on?" Jade challenged. The robot lifted its foot and they scrambled out of its path.

"That's how!" Kenji yelled at Jade. "Stop talking to it and take it down."

"Don't tell me what to do!" She snarled back.

"Knock it off." Six said firmly.

Both kids looked away. "Sorry, dad. " They muttered.

"Ok, what's the plan?" Rex asked Six.

"We cut it down to size." Six answered as his blades slipped from his sleeves.

"Succinct and to the point. I like it." Rex made his BFS. But as he ran towards the metal giant, it immediately felt apart. "Oh right." He grumbled. Jumping out of the way from the giant foot, he formed his Slam Cannon. Grabbing a load of rocks, he unloaded it at Zag's creation. "Keep it busy," he yelled.

"Kenji!" Jade yelled.

Kenji turned to see what his sister wanted. She was running full force at him. He knew what she was doing. Before she could collide with him he cupped his hands. She took a flying leap. Her foot landed in his hands and he catapulted her up. In midair she pulled out her katana and with both hands plunged it into the heart of the monster. Robot Bobo sparked. Jade landed on her knee. The monster fell on its hands and knees.

"She's definitely your kid." Bobo observed.

"Bobo! What are you doing out here with Kenji? Where's Beverly?" Holiday quickly scooped her son from his arms.

"Rex's brother took her to treat her injuries… But she's okay." Bobo quickly added when Holiday's eyes went wide.

"Do you want to go check on them?" Six asked putting a hand on her shoulder. "We'll take it from here."

Holiday nodded. She gave the hand on her shoulder a squeeze before hurrying away. As she walked through the hanger towards the entrance, Jasmine and White appeared.

"Mom, did we stop the…" She began asking.

"Yes, you broke Zag-RS's hold over our vehicles. I'm proud of you." She said giving her daughter a one arm hug shifting Kenji to the other arm.

"Uncle White helped." Jasmine blushed.

"Don't hug me." White growled.

Holiday almost laughed. "Your father is taking care of the giant robot now. I have to go check on Beverly."

"Okay. See you later mom." Jasmine said. She watched as she left.

"Come on, although there's probably nothing left after you father gets through with it." White said.

Jasmine smiled knowing he was right. They quickly went outside but the monster was far from finished.

While Jasmine was talking to her mother the monster had pulled the sword from its chest and tossed it. When White and Jasmine arrived, it crawled near the base and lifting one of its massive hands, dug into the ground.

"What's it doing? Digging its own grave?" Rex asked scornfully.

At first no one had an answer to the curious action, until realization dawned on White Knight.

"Stop it! It's trying to get to our power source!" He cried.

Everyone rushed it but it was too late; it yanked up the generator. Sparks flew from the wildly dancing wires. The monster grabbed one of them. Electricity coursed through its body.

"Oh, that's not good." Violeta observed as the monster seemed to be strengthen by the power flowing through it.

The energy surge seemed to revive it. When it got up, the clothes and fur on Robo Bobo was on fire. When the fire burned off, all that was left was the meal skeleton. In fact, it had practically melted to become part of the robot.

"Yeesh, I take back the handsome part." Bobo gagged.

"Objective must be complete. Energy levels replenished. Activating nanite destruction frequency." Zag-RS's voice came from the remains of the Bobo robot.

"What does that mean?" Rex asked.

Suddenly they all doubled over in pain except for White Knight.

"Ask a stupid question." Kenji gasped.

"It's destroying our nanites within our bodies. It's found the proverbial self-destruct button on all the nanites." Jasmine moaned.

"How did it do that?" Kenji asked.

"That's what it must have been doing in the computers." Jasmine could barely talk.

"There is no use resisting. In a matter of minutes you will be nothing more than dust." Zag-RS responded.

They looked at each other in horror.

 **I was debating whether to make this the last chapter or not. But I think I'll have two more chapters and call it a day. It will be my shortest season ever but I don't want to drag this on for too long. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own GR.**

Holiday barged into the medical room. Caesar and Beverly jumped away from each other. Rebecca could see her sister's face turning red.

"Bev, are you all right?" Rebecca pretended to be too busy with Kenji to notice their juxtapositions. "Bobo said you were injured."

"Yeah, I'm okay. Caesar patched me up." She lifted her bandaged arm to show her.

"I'm sure he did a good job." Rebecca acknowledged. "I think you should stay here with Kenji until the AI has been put down."

"What?" Beverly cried indignantly. "I'm capable of taking care of myself! I'm not abandoning my family."

"You're not abandoning anyone. Watching Kenji is just as important. You're just not trained for combat." Rebecca tried to reason with her.

"Oh, and you are?" Beverly asked pointedly.

"I was trained in hand to hand combat and in the use of most military weaponry." Rebecca replied wryly. Kenji feeling the tension began to fuss. Rebecca bounced him to keep him quiet.

"Sure, bring that up." Beverly grumbled. "You forget, Kenwyn also trained me in hand to hand combat, and I manage to take out a whole mess of drones… before they took me out." She added the end reluctantly. "You can watch Kenji and I'll go help the others."

"No, Bev, you stay with Kenji." Rebecca said firmly. "You both will be safe."

"Come on sis, you can't protect me forever. I know I can be of help. And it's better for Kenji to be with his mother." She looked pleadingly at Rebecca.

Rebecca was already shaking her head. "No, Beverly. It's too dangerous."

"Well, too bad! I'm an adult now. You can't keep telling me what to do. I can make my own decisions." She said forcefully.

"Your physical age may be an adult but you were an EVO for three years… you lost three years of your life, Bev." Rebecca argued.

"You're always hanging that over me!" Beverly's voice wavered. "I know I turned EVO when I was 13! I know I lost three years. But I've been working hard to rebuild my life and I almost have it back together… except someone keeps reminding me that I'll never be normal."

"Oh Bev." Holiday's voice also began to shake. "It's not that… I just… I just can't lose you again. Not again."

"But that's not for you to decide… is it?" Beverly calmed down when she realized what her sister was trying to do. "You know how you hate it when Six left to protect you? Well, you know, you're doing the same to me. You can't tell the future. You can't protect me from everything."

"I know. I know. But there are some common sense things I can do… like not expose you to giant rampaging monsters with AI's in them trying to destroy the world." Rebecca said.

Caesar cleared his throat. "Not the world, just all the nanites in the world… which I guess amounts to the same in the end."

Rebecca looked at him with annoyance while Bev looked at him in amusement.

Caesar shrugged. "Just wanted to make sure we're all on the same page.

Rebecca turned to Beverly and jerked her head to Caesar. "Are you sure about…?"

Beverly smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he's a little weird but I like that in a guy."

Rebecca sighed. "I guess I can't complain too much, considering who I married."

"Nope." Beverly agreed.

"Are you done fighting?" Caesar asked.

"Yes, Caesar, we're done." Holiday tried not to sound exasperated.

"Good because I think Zag has activated the nanite destruction code it downloaded from the hard drive in my lab." Caesar said calmly.

"What?" Holiday grabbed his collar and yanked him to her eye level. "What nanite destruction code?"

"I was working on a program to terminate rogue nanites naturally and stumbled on a way to speed up the lifecycle of a nanite, thus aging it rapidly so that…" Caesar explained in his usual rambling way.

"You're making the nanites self-destruct!" It was not so much a question but an expletive from Holiday.

"Well, not self-destruct exactly more like decaying muy rapido. And since every cell has been bonded with nanites… well… they too will decay muy rapido." Caesar replied.

"And how do you know Zag activated it?" Beverly asked.

"My internal scans have revealed the unauthorized download of that code… and White Knight has been yelling at me through my comlink for the last minute." Caesar winced as he tapped the device in his ear.

Holiday realized she had turned down the volume on hers. As she turned it back up, she heard White Knight's loud explanation of their current predicament.

"Oh dear lord," Holiday quickly rushed to leave.

Caesar grabbed her arm. "If you go out there, you'd also be subjected to the same code. Oh, and it's probably a bad idea to expose the baby to the nanite destroying machine."

"Beverly, you have to take Kenji. I have to get out there." Holiday held out her son. Kenji started crying.

"No, both of you stay here." Caesar interrupted her. "Zag is my creation. I will take care of it."

"What?" Holiday looked at him in surprise.

"If anything happens to us, at least you two will survive to fight another day." Caesar said. "Zag is probably delivering the code by frequency waves which my suit is impervious to… I think."

Holiday was not reassured. "Caesar…"

Beverly put a hand on her sister. "Caesar, go help. We'll stay here."

Caesar nodded. Beverly tiptoed and gave him a light kiss. "I know you can do it." Caesar gave her a small smile and grabbed his helmet. He placed it on his head. Giving a salute he quickly left.

"Really? I tell you to stay and you give me an attitude. He tells you to stay and you're all right with it?" Rebecca asked.

"Don't start with me, sis." Beverly groaned.

Baby Kenji gurgled happily.

0o0

Adult Kenji and his group could barely keep on their feet. As Zag-RS slowly destroyed the nanites in their bodies, their bodies twisted with pain.

"Nanite annihilation commencing." Zag-RS announced

"Like fun you will!" White Knight raised his arm. A laser popped from his wrist. Running at the machine he opened fire. But his laser didn't do much damage. White Knight swore vehemently. "Caesar! Caesar! Where the bloody blue blazes are you? Your monstrosity is killing everyone!" When there was still no answer, White Knight powered up the booster attached to his feet. "I guess I have to do this the hard way."

He flew around the head of the robot trying to get it to stop transmitting the deadly code. He shot his lasers to no avail. But he was apparently annoying the AI.

"I fail to see why you would fight me. You have no nanites. You will be spared." The AI said to him as it tried to swat him.

White Knight dodged the attack. "It was never about the nanites." White glanced at the people on the ground. "It was always about friends." He turned again to the robot and began shooting it.

White flew around avoiding the hands. Then unexpectedly, the metal remains of Bobo at the center shot a projectile at White. It was Robo Bobo's hand. It tore into one of the rocket boosters causing White to come crashing into the ground. He slid to a stop in a crater of rocks and dirt.

"Your sentiments are irrational." Zag-RS said. "I must complete my protocol. If you stand in my way, you will be eliminated." It tried to crush him with the palm of its hand.

The hand was blasted back by a sonic scream.

"Leave him alone." Rafael yelled furiously. He ran in front of White before doubling over in pain. But he still kept his eyes on the robot.

"Rafael!" Circe limped over to stand next to her son from the future. She blasted the robot to push it further away from them. Six staggered up and charged the robot making a deep cut into its foot. Jade not to be left behind followed her father and continued the cut until it almost severed the foot. Kenji slammed his hanbo into the opening and tried to pry it bigger. He almost succeeded in breaking the foot off when metal giant kicked his off. Kenji did a back flip and landed on his feet. The he collapsed as the pain seemed to worsen.

"You have distracted me long enough." The AI announced. "The job must be completed."

"No, it doesn't." It was Caesar. "Zag-RS, protocol 3737-4 was never meant to go beyond the lab environment."

"Dr. Salazar, You programmed my prime directive. I must destroy all stray nanites that have escaped the lab. This includes all nanites outside the lab." Zag-RS replied.

"No, Zag-RS, your prime directive was never intended to hurt people." Caesar countered.

"It matters not what the intent was, I merely follow my programming." Zag insisted.

"You are not following your programming. You programming did not include destroying nanites at all cost." Caesar argued.

Meanwhile Rex was cradling Violeta. When the destruction code hit them, his daughter had taken it harder than the others. She whimpered as her body shuddered in pain.

Rex, not knowing what to do, rocked her back and forth telling her she would be all right. He had no idea what was going on in her body right now.

Inside both Omega-1 nanites were generating an excess of nanites to combat the loss of her current ones to Zag-RS's onslaught. But they themselves were not immune to the code. They began whispering to Violeta.

"No, I can't." She whimpered. Rex didn't know what she was talking about. "I can't… I can't… I can't…" There was a long pause and her eyes flew open, bright white. "But I have to." She broke from her father's embrace. From her back she grew turbines that lifted her up into the air. She flew directly at the robot and when she got close, her Smack Hands formed.

Her Smack Hands rammed into the center of the robot. Zag-RS let out an inhuman cry. Violeta's Smack Hands began turning becoming the Combat Drill. But because she was so close to the destructive frequency, she started dissolving. Her Boogie Pack fell away. Her Smack Hands also broke apart. She accomplished her goal, however. Leaping into the gaping hole that she had formed, she faced the back of Robo Bobo's head. It turned 180 degrees. It's eyes glowed red. Violeta reached out her hand and touched the metallic head.

"Hello, Zag-RS." Violeta said to the AI. "I'm shutting you down."

"You do not have authorization." The AI said simply.

"NO! You don't have authorization! You don't have authorization to change the future! You don't have authorization to take over the planet! You don't have authorization to kill us! You have gone beyond your programming! And now I'm going to wipe you out!" Violeta seethed.

"The destruction of your nanites has already started. The longer you remain the quicker you will cease to exsist." Zag-RS told her.

"Blah, blah, blah… you forget who you're talking to… I'm Violeta Salazar, daughter of Rex and Circe Salazar. Now thrill me!" She closed her eyes and blue lines flowed from her hands to the AI. Red lines from the metallic head fought back. Each colored line pushed the other trying to gain position. All the while dust particles were blowing off Violeta. The others from below could see a cloud of dust accentuated by a bright purplish light coming from the hole.

"What's going on in there?" Circe asked worriedly.

Rex gritted his teeth. His Omega-1 nanite had told him that anyone getting near Zag-RS would start to disintegrate into sand particles like that time in the desert when he and Van Kleiss had to work together to defeat Zag-RS. He tried to get Violeta's Omega-1 to join him but his decided to join with Violeta instead. He felt helpless and angry. His Slam Cannon grew from his arm. He grabbed a chunk of rock and blasted the robot being careful not to hit the hole.

"Come on you worthless pile of junk!" Rex yelled. "Get wrecked!" He blasted it again. Everyone joined him. Jasmine and Bobo opened fire. Circe and Rafael blasted it with their sonic scream. White Knight, Angel, and Caesar were using the lasers on the wrists. Six, Jade, and Kenji attacked with their weapons.

Violeta struggled to force Zag-RS to shut down. Zag-RS was fighting back. But the combined power of the Omega-1s was slowly wearing down the AI. With a primal yell, Violeta gave it all she got. From the center of the robot, a bright light grew. There was no sound, just a light brighter than the sun bursting from the middle until it engulfed the whole robot. The people below were forced to shield their eyes. When the light finally dimmed, all that was left was a husk of the former menacing robot. The robot teetered precariously before it tipped forward. Everyone scattered to avoid being crushed. As the robot fell, it broke into pieces of twisted metal.

"Violeta!" Rafael scrambled onto the debris. He was joined by the rest of the team.

All were calling for her and shifting through the metal pieces.

Kenji was pushing a control box out of the way when he saw red fabric sticking out from between two metal sheets. "Violeta!" He used his hanbo to pry the pieces apart. Violeta was lying in the center unmoving. Her long hair was now cropped close to her head. There were bruises and cuts to her face. Her clothes were ripped and torn. "Hey, Violeta. It's Kenji. It's over you did it." He felt a lump build in his throat. "Come on. Get up."

"Kenji?" He heard his father.

"Over here dad!" Kenji yelled. Everyone crowded around. Rex formed his Smack Hands and removed the metal around Violeta. Circe carefully lifted her out and cradled her gently on the floor. Rafael knelt next to them.

"Violeta, come on. Wake up. You can't go yet. We still have things to do." Rafael said tearfully. Rex placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

Violeta coughed. Then she looked around. Meeting Kenji's eyes, she cleared her throat.

"Can we go home now?" She asked wearily.

With relief, Kenji smiled. "Yeah, squirt. We can."

Violeta nodded before closing her eyes again.

 **Happy New Year! This is one of the hardest stories I've had to write. So many false starts and re-edits. Hope it was interesting. One more chapter to go to wrap up all loose ends. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Thank you 00RaiserGundam for proofreading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own.**

Beverly and Rebecca anxiously watched the fight between their family and Zag-RS. Kenji had fallen asleep in Rebecca's arms.

They gasped when Violeta disappeared into the hole in the robot's chest.

"What's she doing?" Beverly asked.

"She's trying to deactivate it." Holiday responded.

"But wouldn't she disintegrate?" Beverly turned to her sister.

"Yes." Holiday agreed.

"That's suicide." Beverly's eyes widened.

"I know." Rebecca said grimly.

They held their breaths wondering how Violeta was coping. Then a bright light engulfed the screen. They turned away to avoid being blinded. Rebecca blocked Kenji. When it was over, Beverly shouted. "She did it!" Then the robot collapsed in a heap. "Where's Violeta?" Beverly covered her mouth is horror.

"Come on, we have to help." Rebecca said to Beverly. As they were running out, Rebecca grabbed a first aid kit.

They arrived as Rex pulled out his daughter.

They were not sure if she was alive at first but then she coughed.

"Can we go home now?" She asked weakly.

"Sure squirt." Kenji said with relief.

Handing baby Kenji to her sister, Holiday bent over to check the girl.

"Her nanites levels are low. We need to get her to med bay now." Holiday got up.

Circe handed her over to Rex who immediately ran to the base. Holiday followed with Circe and Rafael close behind.

When the group arrived, Rex gently put his daughter down in a bed.

Rafael hovered over his sister protectively. Circe and Rex stood awkwardly to the side as Holiday examined Violeta. She monitored her nanite levels.

"Her levels are dropping." Holiday said in a tight voice. "I can't find either of the

Omega-1's."

"What?" Rex asked shocked.

"I don't know if Zag-RS burnt them out. They must have been working overtime to replenish the nanites that were being destroyed." Holiday said as she checked the monitor.

"She's going to be alright, isn't she?" Rafael asked from the side.

"I… don't know, Rafael. She lost a lot of active nanites. Her body took a pretty big hit during the battle. Usually the active nanites would protect her but many of them disintegrated and if the Omega-1's were not working..." She trailed off leaving the rest unsaid.

"Hey, Doc? Remember when Van Kleiss drained mine? Can't we reactivate some dormant nanites and give it to her?" Rex suggested hopefully.

"Rex, we don't have that kind of reserve after the cure." Holiday pointed out. "Besides that was a once in a million chance it worked. It's too dangerous."

"So we let her die?" Circe's voice rose.

"Doc's doing the best she can." Rex reminded her.

"I'm sorry." Circe said embarrassed. Of all people Holiday was never passive.

"There's something but... I'm not sure it's safe." Holiday said hesitantly.

"Yes?" Rex asked eagerly.

Holiday took a deep breath. "We can replenish her nanites with other active nanites. Ones that are similar to hers."

"You mean use my nanites?" Rex asked.

"She can have mine!" Rafael offered.

Holiday smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Since your father's nanites are closer to Violeta it would be best for him to donate."

"What about me?" Circe spoke up. "I mean I am her mother. She must have some of my nanites."

"Yes, but her powers are closer to Rex's." Holiday looked at Rex. "It could be dangerous. Your nanite supply is pretty low right now as well. The transfer can be detrimental to you."

"Danger is my middle name. Do it Doc." Rex said grimly.

"Okay. Take her hand." Holiday instructed.

Rex held her hand. "Now what?"

"Now just concentrate on giving her some of your nanites."

Rex closed his eyes. Some blue lined snaked from his hand to hers. Violeta gasped as the lines covered her body.

Both father and daughter writhed.

"Rex?" There was fear in Circe's voice.

"Violeta, hang in there!" Rafael called to his sister.

Holiday monitored the machine. "Rex, that's enough. Your biometrics are dropping."

"Does she have enough nanites?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Rex, it's close enough." Holiday said.

"No, that's not good enough." Rex grunted. "She needs better than close enough."

"Rex, enough! That's good." Holiday said alarmed.

Rex stopped listening; he began talking to her nanites.

"Hey, guys? What's up?" Rex asked.

The nanites chirped. "Do you need more? Because I will give you whatever you need." Rex told it.

The Omega-1 showed up. Another came along side it.

Rex looked from one to another. "Well?" He asked. One of the Omega-1's floated to him. Rex held out his hand. It seemed to shrink and fall into his palm. In a flash it was absorbed into his body. Blue lines zig-zagged across his body.

"They're stabilizing." Holiday said with surprise.

The blue lines around Rex and Violeta's body subsided. Violeta turned her head and looked around.

"Did anyone get the license plate number of the truck that hit me?" She groaned.

"That's my girl." Rex ruffled her hair.

"Don't do that!" She exclaimed as she sat up only to be almost knocked over by a fierce hug from her brother. "Hermano," she gasped. "Can't breath."

"Oh, sorry." He said sheepishly.

"It's good to see you too." She smiled at him.

"What happened?" Holiday asked.

"The Omega-1's were recharged enough by my nanites that they started producing more nanites. Then mine returned to me." Rex scratched his head. "At least I think that's what happened."

"Well, whatever it was, it worked. You're both at 100% capacity." Holiday said as she scanned both of them.

"Woo hoo! Let's hear it for self-healing!" Violeta raised a hand up and Rafael high fived her.

Circe shook her head. "Like father, like daughter."

0o0

White Knight turned on his communicator. "All personnel return to base. Danger has been neutralized."

A few minutes later they saw the horizon with moving dots. As the dots came closer, figures of people started to take shape.

Kenji recognized Calan in the front of the pack. When Calan arrived, he stood in front of White Knight and saluted.

White inclined his head. "Start the clean up."

"Yes, sir!" Calan turned around and gathered his troops.

Kenji watched the clean up for a little bit. Then he noticed that his father had retrieved his younger self from his aunt. It surprised him how careful his father was with him. It made him curious as to what his father was like when he was younger. Then it hit him. His father would not be around in the future.

"Can we just tell him?" Kenji jumped when Jade appeared at his elbow.

"No." Jasmine also showed up.

"Well, what's the harm if we tell him?" Kenji argued.

Jasmine gave him a withering look. "Well, for one thing it could inadvertently erase us from existence."

"How?" Jade challenged.

"I don't know. But we've already screwed with the past so much it may not matter." Jasmine sighed.

"We can make everyone forget." Everyone jumped at Angel's voice.

They looked down at him.

"We can do that?" Jasmine asked incredulously.

"Sure, dad has that memory machine that wipes out memories." Angel said.

"Oh yeah," Kenji nodded remembering. "Dad was real annoyed. I think he threatened to kill him. Sorry, no offense."

Angel shrugged. "Lots of people threaten to kill papi… even mami."

"How can we get everyone to use his machine?" Jade asked.

"We don't tell them." Kenji decided.

"What? And how are we going to get the head band on? I don't think we can convince them that it's a new fashion statement." Jade frowned.

"No, I can change it so that it's more of a one shot flash. But I have to make sure that it just erases our time here." Jasmine thoughtfully tapped her chin.

"Then you'll need my help." Another voice interrupted them.

Everyone turned to see White Knight with his arms crossed.

"Shoot, is everyone in on the conversation?" Kenji complained.

"I'm not." Bobo popped up. "What'd I miss?"

"Your hide, if you don't scram." White snarled.

"Yeesh, grouchy." Bobo wandered off.

Kenji turned to White Knight. "How can you help us?"

"Look, I don't like people messing with my memories. And it seems that I do remember in the future so it stands to reason that everyone's memory was erased except mine." He raised an eyebrow as if daring them to contradict him.

"I guess it does match what we know." Jade admitted.

"Plus it would seem odd if everyone had collective amnesia. I can _replace_ their memory of the day." White continued. "Just make sure you don't scramble their brains."

Jasmine sighed. "I hate to say it, but Angel I'm going to need your help deciphering your dad's invention."

"We get to mess with papi's stuff? Cool!" Angel declared.

"Uncle White, do you think you can keep our parents busy while we reconfigure Uncle Caesar's memory machine?" Kenji asked.

"Is Rex destructive?" White snorted. "We moved Caesar's infernal machine to the lower levels. Here's the access card. You better get going. They're bound to notice sooner or later that you are up to something."

"Thanks Uncle White." Kenji said gratefully accepting the card.

"Yeah, you're not a bleached out crotchety whale snot like mami said." Angel agreed.

White's eyes narrowed.

"Well, gotta go. Thanks for everything." Jasmine clamped a hand over Angel's mouth and shoved him along.

White watched as the kids disappeared into the base.

0o0

"What does this do?" Jade poked something. It sparked.

"Don't touch anything!" Jasmine said exasperated. "This is Uncle Caesar's reject inventions. "Anything can explode or implode."

"Or cover a city block with mango smoothie." Angel interjected.

"Yes, thank you. We remember." Kenji said wryly.

"Are you done yet?" Jade asked. "This science stuff is so slow."

"Look!" Jade got up irritated. "You try to reconfigure a machine that depress neurons in the brain without frying them."

"Done." Angel said looking up.

"What how?" Jasmine gaped at him.

"It's easy really. I don't know why dad insists on using a hendecagon arrangement rather than a double bi-axis configuration." Angel rattled off.

"He talks like you." Jade observed. "Make him stop."

"At any rate this doesn't solve our next problem." Kenji interrupted. "If dad doesn't remember any of this what are we going to do about… you know the future?"

"Well, telling him would be no good." Jasmine said. "This thing is going to erase anything we tell him."

"How about we erase everyone's but his?" Jade said. "Then he'll know and…" She couldn't finish the rest.

"That could alter everything and maybe one of us might not have existed." Jasmine pointed out.

"We can have Uncle White tell him." Angel suggested. Then he frowned as if a thought occurred to him. "Uh, no he totally loses his mind in the future."

"This is getting us no where. But maybe we can buy some time. I mean we still need to find a way home." Kenji said.

The door popped open. "What are you doing in my storage room?" Caesar wrinkled his brow.

Everyone jumped and began talking at once. "Nothing." "Just looking around." "We got lost." "How come we park in the driveway and drive on the parkway?"

The kids stared at Angel, who crossed his arms smugly.

"Good question. I believe historically park meant placement of vegetation…" Caesar launched into a lengthy explanation. When the kids turned back to Angel, he gave a _I know how to distract my dad_ nod.

"Oh… and I have a way of getting you kids home." Caesar finished.

"You found Breach?" Kenji asked.

"Quien? Who? No, I have my dimension disrupter. I can easily program it to open a portal home." Caesar said proudly.

"So much for having time." Jade muttered.

"What was that?" Caesar asked startled.

"Nothing." Jasmine quickly said. "Why don't you go work on it and let us know when you're done?"

Caesar looked skeptical but left.

"Great, now what?" Jade threw up her hands. "What are we going to do about dad?"

"I don't know." Jasmine rubbed her face. "Maybe we just leave it alone."

"And let him die?" Jade's voice raised an octave. "I knew you always hated dad!"

Jasmine looked stricken.

"Jade." Kenji said in a warning tone.

"None of you liked dad." She accused them. "You wouldn't care if he died!"

"Jade! Enough!" Kenji snapped in a tone none of them were use to. It was enough to make her pause. "None of us want dad to die. But we can't let our emotions cloud our judgment. Dad would want us to make the best choice for the world not just for us."

Jade looked away.

"Jade, we don't want him to die either but it's more than just us we're talking about." Jasmine said pleadingly. "I will admit that dad scares me but that doesn't mean I want him to die. I do love him."

Jade said nothing.

"So when are we supposed to erase their memory?" Angel interrupted the tense moment.

Kenji sighed. "I think we let Uncle White do it. He can do it without raising suspicion."

"Well, let's go talk to him before Uncle Caesar finishes reprogramming his doohickey." Jasmine said.

Jade wordlessly walked out. Kenji and Jasmine exchanged worried looks before leaving.

"Hey guys? I can't carry this by myself. Guys?" Angel called to them.

0o0

White studied the device in his hand. He looked at all the next generation in front of him. They were wearing protective suits so that they would not contaminate the sterile environment. Violeta sat cross-legged in a chair. Rafael stood next to her protectively. Kenji and Jasmine stood in front of the desk. Jade stood off to the side by herself. Angel was kicking the wastepaper basket around the room.

"So this will erase the memory of you?" He questioned.

"It's not that selective. It will get rid of the memories of the last few hours. So…" Jasmine explained.

"So I have to fill in what happened to them in the last few hours." White placed the memory device on the table. "It means I have to also wipe out every agent's memory as well." He thought a moment. "Are you sure it won't get rid of all their memories?"

"It shouldn't. But anything can happen. That's why I'm leaving what I did in case something happens. Mom can figure it out." Jasmine said.

White Knight nodded. "Good."

His intercom buzzed. "Yes?" White answered.

"The dimension disrupter is ready." It was Caesar.

"Okay. We'll be there." White answered. He looked at the kids. "Ready?"

"I guess so." Kenji looked around the room. Angel ran into the wall with the wastepaper basket on his head and fell on his butt. "Yeah, I think we're more than ready." He amended.

"Then let's go." White got up.

0o0

"Well, guys. It's been real." Rex addressed his kids.

"Sure dad. Thanks for… you know." Violeta shrugged embarrassed.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Rex nodded.

They looked at each other for a moment. Then Rex and Violeta grabbed each other in a hug. Rafael jumped in and Circe joined in as well.

Kenji looked at his feet. "Um dad, it's been…" He wasn't sure what to say to his father.

"Kenji, I'm proud of what you've become. It's good to see what a fine young man you've become." He said.

Kenji raised his head with surprise. "That's because of you and mom." He answered sincerely. "You were… are the best father any kid can ever have."

"Dad," Jasmine said shyly. "I…" She stopped and just hugged him. Six stood awkwardly for a second before returning the hug.

Six noticed that Jade stood off to the side. "Jade?" He asked.

Jade looked at him. The rims of her eyes were red. Six gently pulled away from Jasmine. He clasped her shoulder before walking over to Jade. Jade would not meet his gaze.

"Jade, I'm very proud of you and your sister as well. I guess my katana is in good hands." He told her. Jade's eyes watered and she clasped onto his sobbing.

Six patted her back waiting for her to stop.

"Sorry." She hiccupped.

"For what?" He asked. He pulled away looking into her tear streaked face. "Jade, you don't have to be anyone else but you. Nothing in the world would change how I feel about you." He glanced at Kenji and Jasmine. "Any of you."

"Me either." Rebecca stepped in. She hugged her son and daughter before going to Jade.

She hugged her and Jade buried her face in her shoulder. "I love you, mom." Jade whispered.

Rebecca hugged her tighter for a second before letting go. She smiled into her face. Holding out her arm, her other children embraced her. Six stood close by.

Angel hugged his mother. "See you soon, mami." He said. Looking at his father, he waved. "See you later, papi. And you might want to reconsider your wiring... oh you won't remember anyway."

"Que?" He raised an eyebrow.

All the other kids glared at Angel.

"I think it's time to go." White Knight announced loudly. "Dr. Salazar, if you will."

Kenji looked gratefully at him.

"I just need to adjust the setting…" Caesar propped up his device and turned it on.

As the portal opened, the wind picked up. They held their arms up to protect their faces.

"Bye!" The kids waved as they walked into the portal.

The parents watched as their children disappeared into the hole. A few minutes later it closed.

Beverly sniffled. Caesar put an arm around her.

"All right everyone including assistants…"

"It's Beverly!" She cried with annoyance.

"Whatever… mandatory debriefing meeting in five minutes. Don't be late… Rex." White said sternly.

"What? I'm never late… much…" He said.

"Just be there." White growled.

"Wonder what the big deal is?" Beverly muttered still annoyed.

"You know White… more blah… blah.. blah… snore." Rex scoffed. "Hey Bobo, where have you been?"

"Babysitting." Bobo said as he handed baby Kenji back to his parents. "Plus I hate good byes."

"Well, we have a meeting. Let's go." Six stated. Everyone headed into the base.

0o0

The kids all fell in a heap on the ground.

"Ow!" "That hurts!" "Get off me!" "Whose hand is that?" "Sorry." Their voiced jumbled together.

"Where are we?" Kenji got up and brushed himself off.

"It looks like… the power station." Jasmine observed.

"So we're back where we started?" Jade asked looking around.

"I don't see mom and dad." Rafael looked around.

"Maybe we should check the news." Violeta suggested.

"I'm hungry." Angel said. Then his stomach growled.

"Shhh, quiet everyone, I'm trying to contact someone." Jasmine frowned. "I don't understand. All I'm getting is static."

"Well, try all the other frequencies." Jade said.

"I did. It's all static. You don't think…" She gulped. "You don't think that we…"

"Failed?" Kenji finished grimly. "Who knows?"

A sound made them all get into fighting stances; the large metal door creaked open.

"Hey guys, what's taking you so long?" Everyone opened fire. Bobo stood stunned with shots, knives and shurikens surrounding him. "Okay, okay sheesh, I'm sorry I disturbed you."

Everyone lowered their weapons. "Sorry, Bobo. Just a little trigger happy." Kenji apologized.

"Um, Bobo, what are you doing here?" Jasmine asked.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here?" Bobo gawked. "We were here to make sure Zag-RS isn't hiding in the computer system."

"Bobo, just to clarify, what happened the last few years?" Rafael questioned.

Bobo looked from person to person trying to gage if they were serious. "Ok, I don't know what crazy thing you're up to but Zag-RS stole a nuclear submarine and started taking over computer systems around the world."

"Ok, sounds right so far." Violeta muttered.

"You guys spent the last few years pushing the AI back and containing her. And this is the last place you discovered where it was finding." Bobo continued. "Why you asking?"

"Uh, we were just curious." Jasmine said.

"Bobo, where's dad?" Jade interrupted.

Bobo looked at her curiously. "Why do you want to know?"

Jade started getting agitated. "Answer the question, you walking fur rug!" She snapped. Kenji gripped her arm as she lunged for the chimp.

"Temper's like your old man." He held his hands up nervously.

"Low blood sugar." Jasmine tried to cover up.

"Must be." Bobo sniffed. "Green bean's waiting in the…"

"Dad's alive?" Jade relaxed.

"What? Of course he's alive. You think he's so easy to kill?" Bobo was then stampeded by the three teens.

Jade got outside first. Six was leaning against the jump jet.

"Dad!" He looked up just in time to catch Jade, then Jasmine, and finally Kenji in his arms.

"Did I miss something?" He asked flatly.

"No, we're just glad to see you." Jade said trying hard not to cry.

"Uh-huh. Have you checked out the system?." He said extracting himself.

"Uh sure, dad." Kenji said. "But maybe you can give us a rundown on what we were doing here?"

His father looked at him strangely but obliged. "We traced Zag-RS to this last location. While Bobo and I took care of the sentinels guarding the area, your team was supposed to clean Zag-RS out of the system. And where's Rex and Circe? I thought they were with you?"

"Right here, Six." Rex stepped outside. "Everything's clean. Zag-RS is toast." He held up a burnt out hard drive. "Literally."

Circe came out with Rafael and Violeta in tow. Angel came out with Bobo.

"You're in trouble with your mother, young man." Circe was telling Angel. "She was freaking out when she found out you were gone."

Angel wasn't listening he was busy folding and unfolding a paper in his hand.

"Good job, everyone." Six said. "Let's head home. We can deal with the clean up tomorrow."

Six, Bobo, Rex, and Circe walked into the jump jet.

"Guys, they don't remember." Jasmine said with a hint of surprise. "We did it! I can't believe it but we did it!"

"Yeah, Zag's gone. We stopped it from killing our families." Violeta smiled.

"Dad's still alive." Jade said with relief.

"I don't know what happened but I'm glad he's okay." Kenji agreed.

"Uncle White did it." Angel suddenly spoke up.

All eyes turned to him.

"How do you know?" Rafael asked.

Angel held up a wrinkled piece of paper. "The note he wrote." The kids crowded around Angel.

"Wow, this matches everything that happened." Violeta said in awe.

"And Uncle White said he would make sure that dad would open a letter he wrote for him at the right time." Kenji read the last line.

"Then, it's finally over. We can go back to normal, back to school, back to ordinary life…" Jasmine said.

They looked at each other.

"Nah!" They all said at once.

"Normal's boring and trite. Angel declared.

"Plus there're bad guys still to fight." Violeta noted.

"And wrongs to be made right." Rafael continued with a grin.

"Oh, oh and to take up other's plight." Jasmine added her.

"With all our might." Kenji contributed. They looked at Jade.

"You're all as high as a kite." She said unimpressed.

"Spoilsport." Kenji teased.

"Oh can we do the cheer?" Rafael asked sticking his hand in the middle.

"No!" Jade quickly said.

"Yeah!" Angel put his hand in as did Violeta and Jasmine. Kenji placed his on top. They turned to Jade.

"Didn't you hear what dad said? I'm supposed to be me. And this me doesn't do this!" Jade argued. They still stared. Finally she rolled her eyes and placed her hand on top. "This is peer pressure you know. I'm doing this under duress."

"Whatever," Kenji said.

"GO, GEN NEXT!"

 **The End**

 **Fin**

 **Done.**

 **Thank you for being patient. I hope it was somewhat worth the wait. I'm not going to get into everything that's been going on. I've been pushing myself to finish and well… it shows. The story's a little strained because I'm a little strained. I think I finished wrapping up all loose ends. After the Halloween story I may disappear for a bit or maybe not. It all depends on what's happening.**

 **In the meantime, please go read some of the new stories out there and support other Generator Rex writers. Crystalmoon101 has two very good stories out there. If you love the parent/child relationship you will enjoy Parental Figures. And she has a different take on what happens after season 3 called Generator Rex: Hamartia. Plus another writer... theWriterunknown also has a story about the future of Rex and the gang called Lineage-Generator Rex Years After. For those who like AU's Sally B. Mcgill's World's Colliding is a great read especially if you like the friendship between Rex and Noah. Moddy has an awesome Caesar story called Querencia. Don't forget MelissaRC and spookyghostcat's stories either. And many, many more. Read, favor, follow, and leave an encouraging review so that we keep this fandom going. **

**God Bless.**


End file.
